


Imaginary

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to play, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: You come across a device that throws you into the animated world of Hazbin Hotel. Once an average human living in a three-dimensional world, you’re now transformed into a two-dimensional human that has been cast into Hell. The inhabitants of Hell are curious and most harbor ill-will towards you. Charlie and the staff of the Happy Hotel take you in and offer you protection while they try and figure out how to return you to your world. That is… until you come across a certain Radio Demon with different intentions.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Alastor/Lucifer Magne/Reader, Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 299
Kudos: 879
Collections: What is my life? Fanfiction probably.





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This first chapter is kind of a tease for where the story could go. I wasn't sure how it would go over with an audience, so I'm eager for some feedback. As the story goes on, it will focus around the Reader and Alastor's relationship. *Warning* This version of Alastair will be as close to canon as possible with exploration into sex-positive asexuality. I understand that it's an incredibly sensitive subject and if you're uncomfortable with sex-positive asexuals (yes, it's a thing. Asexuality is a spectrum), this might not be the story for you. Please be mindful of the tags before each chapter.
> 
> Welcome to the thirst train. All aboard, bitches.

Agony. That’s the only word one could use to describe what you had been through. One minute, you were shopping at your local thrift store inspecting an old remote control, and the next minute you were thrown into a black hole. Your body had felt like it had been ripped apart and messily thrown back together over and over again as you continued to float through time and space. It was a sensation unlike anything you had ever experienced and never wanted to again. 

Your head felt so heavy. It was difficult to tell whether or not you were still floating or if you were finally stagnant. Reaching your arms out, the palms of your hands were met with a hard, flat surface, letting you know that you were steady on solid ground.

It was difficult to decipher the noises around you considering there was a loud ringing in your ears, but from what you could tell it sounded like multiple hisses and whispers. Strangely, the thought of that brought you a bit of comfort. At least you weren’t dying alone… if that was really what was happening.

Using all of your remaining energy, you started to focus on the voices around you.

“What is it?”

“Dipshit, what does it look like? It’s a human.”

“It’s a girl!”

“A girl?”

“No, it’s a woman!”

“Is she dead?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“How the fuck did a human get here?”

“Can we eat her?”

Whoa, what? It was incredibly overwhelming. Clearly there was a group of people surrounding you, and trying to differentiate each voice was negatively impacting your already fragile state of mind. They couldn’t possibly be saying what you thought they were saying.

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes, blinking a few times due to the brightness. After allowing your vision to focus, your breath caught in your throat at the sight. Everything was… animated? On top of that, you seemed to be surrounded by freaky creatures; things that you would only see in nightmares. Oh shit. What kind of drugs were you on? Did you accidentally drop acid? Did someone sneak an insane amount of magic mushrooms into your lunch? No, no, no, this couldn’t be possible.

Rubbing your eyes and looking around once more, much to your dismay, your surroundings remained the same. One of the creatures took a step closer to you, causing you to instinctually raise your hands defensively. When you saw your own hands, you outwardly yelped. They, too, were animated and now only two-dimensional.

You felt nauseous. Your whole world was crashing down around you. It couldn’t be real. It had to be a freaky nightmare. But then… why weren’t you waking up?

Looking around, your eyes met one of the creepy creatures. She appeared to be a cross between a human and a snake, her eyes glowing yellow as she stared daggers at you.

“Wh-where am I?” you croaked, your voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

The snake creature cackled before hissing back at you, “Isn’t it obvious, girl? You’re in Hell!”

Hell? Is that what happened? You died, plummeted to Hell, and this was your eternal torment?

When you didn’t respond, one of the other creatures grew impatient, addressing you with a thunderous voice, “Why do you still look human? Are you alive or dead?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” you murmured, shaking your head, still trying to cope with your current predicament.

Suddenly, you felt a firm grip on your arm as one of the creatures grabbed you harshly, raising you to your feet. “I call dibs! Finders keepers!”

“That’s bullshit!” one of the others called out, snarling. “I saw her first!”

The others burst out in arguments, trying to determine which of them would take ownership of you. It terrified you to hear things like, “Can I have her left arm?” or “I’ll take her foot!”

Just as you were about to have a complete mental breakdown, a voice cut through the crowd. “Get your hands off of her!”

The crowd parted to reveal a less terrifying looking creature, who seemed to be more human-like than the rest of the animalistic mob. At first glance, she seemed to be a girl with wide eyes, long blonde hair, and suspenders, giving her a somewhat innocent appearance.

“She’s coming with me,” she declared, though her demeanor was timid, almost as if she was unsure of herself.

“Over my dead body!” one of the other creatures bellowed, followed by multiple jeers of agreement by the rest.

The girl snarled, catching you off-guard when her face temporarily morphed into something else entirely. Horns sprouted from her head while her eyes glared with red hues. Baring her sharp teeth, her menacing expression instantly silenced the others. After a brief moment, she effortlessly returned to her former and much less terrifying self. “As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I hereby decree that she is under my protection… um… until further notice. Okay?”

Suddenly, you were shoved from behind, causing you to stumble towards the princess who had basically just claimed ownership over you.

She met your eyes with a tender smile, placing a hand on your shoulder and whispering, “You’re safe, I promise. Just stick with me.”

All you could manage was a grateful nod of your head, still not able to properly speak.

As the two of you walked away, you could hear the others behind you hissing and growling in disapproval, apparently disappointed that they weren’t able to have their way with you.

Your mind was in a fog as you followed the princess, feeling woozy as you took in more of your surroundings. There’s no way this could have been a dream. It felt too real. On top of that, there was no way that you were creative enough to come up with an entire world such as the one you were in. This was a version of Hell that you never could have fathomed, but it was all too authentic.

“My name is Charlie, by the way,” the princess greeted, cutting through the awkward silence. “Well, actually, it’s Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie.”

Barely managing a smile, you nodded before stuttering out your first name in return. 

“It’s so great to meet you!” she beamed. “So, um… how did you end up here? We’ve never had an actual live human here before! This is so crazy! Where did you come from?”

It was obvious that she was trying to contain her excitement, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. You couldn’t blame her. You were also just as curious about the other inhabitants of Hell as they were of you, but you couldn’t quite form enough words to ask her any of the things that you wanted to. It was difficult enough to try and cope with your current predicament. 

“Honestly… I don’t know how I got here. The last thing I remember was going shopping with my friends. Next thing I know, I’m here, looking like a cartoon.”

“A cartoon?” she questioned. “What’s that?”

You gawked at her for a moment. Did she really not know? “Um… it’s what _you_ are. An animation. A drawing.”

She continued to stare at you, clearly not understanding what you were trying to explain. How were you supposed to clarify? “In my world, we look different. This world is two-dimensional, and we’re three-dimensional where I come from. The way you and your world looks… it’s what we call a cartoon. It’s… difficult to explain.”  
  
"I see..." she trailed off, clearly uncertain of how to respond to that kind of information."   
  
"So, um," you began, awkwardly wringing your hands. "What were those things back there? You seem different than them. More... like me, I guess."   
  
She smiled warmly at you, easing the tension a bit. "Those are Sinners, the inhabitants of this Ring of Hell. They were alive once, but now they're here in our Kingdom. Their appearance is less human-like because once they arrive in Hell, they become demons and lose some of their human attributes. They can be a little... aggressive." That was putting it mildly. "I look different because I'm not from the human world. I was born here in Hell."   
  
"That's... bizarre," you commented more to yourself than to her. 

“Well, we can talk more about it later when you’ve had a chance to relax. We’re almost there!” she squealed with excitement.

“Where are we going?” you inquired.

Her eyes grew larger with a certain sparkle as she raved, “The Happy Hotel! Vaggie, the manager and I opened it together! It’s the first facility to have its own demon-rehabilitating program!”

She beamed with pride as she spoke of it, but everything she said was nonsense. “You have your own demon-rehabilitating facility? ...In Hell? Does that really work?”

“Well…” she murmured unsuredly. “It’s still in the beginning stages. It’s a work-in-progress, but we’ve just employed some new staff members that’s really bringing it all together!”

This entire conversation was absurd. In what universe was this an actual topic of discussion? Well… apparently this one. It was extremely difficult to wrap your brain around, and you weren’t sure if you were ever going to come to terms with it.

“We’re here!” she revealed, her demeanor absolutely giddy. It was obvious that she was proud of her work.

Looking up, you took in the large building. It was… insane. It defied all logic. The alleged hotel was a mix of a grandeur building constructed out of things that had no place there, such as a train engine and a large boat. It reminded you of a glitch in the Matrix or something. On top of that, it seemed a bit run-down, and could obviously use some work, but maybe that’s just how things looked in Hell. Oh, yeah. You were definitely going crazy. 

She led you inside where you were met with an incredible and regal entryway. The architecture was… bizarre, for lack of a better word, which matched its outer appearance. Everything was exaggerated, just as it would be in a wacky, fantastical animation.

Stepping further into the hallway, you saw a mirror out of the corner of your eye. Hesitantly approaching it, you were finally able to take in your full appearance. You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw your reflection. It seemed that you were still very much yourself, but your features were altered to fit the universe you were now in. It was surreal to say the least.

Charlie approached you from behind, speaking softly, probably to keep from startling you. “Just sit tight for a minute, okay? I’m gonna go grab Vaggie.”

Nodding, you watched her skip down the hall and disappear, leaving you alone with your thoughts. What were you going to do now? How were you going to get home? Could you even leave this place? How was she going to keep you safe from those other creatures that wanted to kill you?

As you mind flooded with questions, a chill in the air caught your attention. A high-pitched ringing made you flinch as you rubbed your ears, confused as to where it was coming from.

You were caught off-guard when an unnatural static-filled voice spoke from behind you. “Well, hello there, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	2. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader experiences feelings of discomfort, fear, and receives unwanted attention from a certain Radio demon.

  
Whipping around to find the source of the mysterious speaker, you expected to see an old television or a radio considering the voice you heard had an obvious static overlay. What you didn’t expect was to see a tall, lanky, and extremely sinister-looking creature, peering down at you with glowing red eyes.

His gaze seemed to pierce through your very soul as you stared back at him, lost for words as you tried to fully take in his appearance. Your vision flickered from his blood-red eyes, to his sulfur-colored jagged teeth, to his outdated bow tie and red pinstripe suit. He seemed to notice your trepidation, his wide and wicked grin spreading impossibly further as he gauged your reaction.

He stood with proper posture, his shoulders held back and his chin raised in a formal pose. One of his arms was positioned behind his back while the other held a staff with what appeared to be an old fashioned microphone fixture on the top. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased, clearly amused with your inability to speak.

“S-sorry,” you stuttered, clearing your throat. “Uh… hi.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart!” he exclaimed, reaching forward to grasp your hand in his. Taking you by surprise, he pulled you aggressively towards him before he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of your hand, sending a shiver down your spine as his eyes never left yours. “Alastor’s the name. And who might you be?”

Unable to control your limbs and pull your hand back, you continued to stare wide-eyed at him, unable to properly form words. His very presence unnerved you, worse than any of the other demons - even the ones threatening to eat you. “I… um… I-I…”

Growing impatient, the demon interjected, “You do have a name, don’t you? Come now, don’t be a cancelled stamp, doll.” 

The way he spoke made it obvious that he was from a different era. His old-time phrases and speedy speech reminded you of old black and white movies that you had seen throughout your lifetime, specifically ones with fast-paced commentary. It was creepily endearing in an odd way, but was also very misplaced. Was this guy mentally stuck in the 1930’s?

Taking a breath to steady your nerves, you finally relented, giving him your name.

“Why, that’s delightful. Just rolls off the tongue, doesn’t it? Splendid! You’re not from around here, are you darling?”

“W-what gives you that impression?” you inquired like an idiot, knowing full-well it was obvious that you were human and not a demon. 

“Well, my dear, for one, you’re alive. There hasn’t been a living soul down here in… well, ever, to my knowledge.”

His words seemed to wash over you as you inspected him further. He seemed to have a permanent smile that completely unnerved you, causing a chill to run down your spine. His absurdly large and pointed teeth were intimidating to say the least, and he had a way of making everything he said sound sinister, despite his cheery disposition and radio-like commentary.

“Secondly,” he continued, unbothered by your gawking stare, “You’re purely human. Hell is filled with anthropomorphic beings, sweetheart. I’m afraid you stick out quite drastically. If your intention was to fly in under the radar, it seems you’re off your trolley!”

“...Come again?”

He cackled at your obvious confusion before tapping on the microphone at the top of his staff. “Hello! Is this thing on?! Can you read me loud and clear?”

It was too much. This guy was talking nonsense and it was just enough to start to push you over the edge. Your sanity was on the brink of eradicating itself, and you needed a minute to collect your thoughts.

He seemed to pick up on your wavering mental stability and stilled for a moment, offering to tend to you. “What do you need, sweet girl? Some giggle water? A gasper?”

Against your better judgement, you groaned, vocalizing your frustration as you held your head in your hands. “Look… Alastor, right?” He nodded his head promptly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know if this is your… shtick, or whatever,” you commented, gesturing towards him, earning a smirk from him in return. “But, I can’t handle this right now. I appreciate your… uh… hospitality, but up until twenty minutes ago, everything was fine, and now, I’m in some weird cartoon universe, and I’m having a hard time coping, so just… give me a minute? Please?”

Though Alastor was still smiling, something about the way he looked at you gave you the sense that he was somewhat disappointed. “Dear, I was only-”

“Hey! You heard her! Back off!”

Both of you turned your attention to the voice approaching you from down the hall. Coming towards you was a feminine moth creature with long white hair topped with a pink bow and a large X over her left eye. As she drew nearer, you noticed the disapproving scowl on her face directed towards Alastor. 

“Vagatha,” Alastor greeted cooly. “Always a pleasure.”

“Mhmm,” Vaggie mumbled suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at the demon before turning towards you and placing her arms protectively around your shoulders. “I’m Vaggie,” she greeted. “Charlie sent me to show you around. Come on, we’ll get you set up in a room.”

“Uh, sure. Okay,” you agreed, letting her lead you down the hall towards a large staircase. Not wanting to be rude, you turned back around for a moment to address the red-eyed demon. “It was nice to meet you, Alastor. I guess I’ll see you around.”

His lips peeled back to reveal the familiarly wicked grin as he replied. “Oh, yes, dearest. Sooner than you think.”

Trying your best to ignore the shiver throughout your body, you continued to be led by Vaggie up the stairs and through the winding hallways of the hotel until you had reached what would become your room.

Vaggie led you through the doors to reveal a large room with tall ceilings. The bed was king-sized with beams on each corner adorned with a black canopy on the top. There were two giant windows with the curtains drawn, probably for your benefit. A dresser was on one side of the room, with an armoire on the other side, and a regal vanity in the corner. On the opposite end appeared to be a door that led to your own private en-suite bathroom. 

Once you had gotten a feel for the room, you noticed that Charlie was next to the entryway, apparently waiting for you. “Welcome!” she greeted enthusiastically, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her excitement. “I see you’ve met Vaggie. She’s my better half.”

Vaggie smiled sheepishly, trying her best to hide her blush.

Charlie grinned at her in return before approaching you. “Listen… I know you’re scared, and this is all really overwhelming, but we’ll help you, I promise.”

“Just… try to keep a low profile,” Vaggie encouraged. “Stay away from the shitlord and you should be just fine.”  
  
“‘Shitlord’?” you questioned, not catching on.   
  
“Alastor,” she grumbled, ignoring Charlie’s slight scowl. “Sinners also call him the Radio Demon.” 

“Why should I steer clear of him? Is he bad?” you inquired, your interest slightly piqued.

Simultaneously, the girls answered with opposite responses.

“No!” 

“Yes.” 

Quirking your eyebrow, you glanced back and forth between them as Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Charlie is endearingly optimistic.”

“I can’t just assume that every demon that walks through our doors has bad intentions. We’ve got to give him a chance. He’s been nothing but helpful since he’s gotten here,” Charlie countered. “He… has a certain reputation is all.” 

Vaggie scoffed, crossing her arms, not bothering to hide her disdain. “That’s one way of putting it. Listen, just do your best to avoid him. I don’t trust him, and you’ll be better off, believe me.” 

“Um… okay, sure,” you agreed, making a mental note to find out more about him later. Your brain was just too tired to process anything further.

“Well, I’m sure you want to rest,” Charlie insisted as if she was reading your mind. “Your room is fully stocked, but if you need anything else, Vaggie and I are just down the hall in the last door on the left.”

“Got it,” you confirmed, nodding your head.

“You might also come across some of the other hotel staff,” Charlie continued, still beaming with pride and excitement. “Niffty helps clean, and Husk mans the front desk.”

“We only have one other guest at the moment,” Vaggie added. “Angel Dust shouldn’t bother you too much. If he does, just ignore him. Or strangle him. Either one works.”

“Thank you,” you murmured, your voice thick with emotion. “I mean it… if it weren’t for you two…” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish. You would probably actually be dead by now if Charlie didn’t find you when she did. 

“Happy to help,” Charlie replied, giving you a sympathetic smile. “Get some rest!”

The two of them stepped out of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Wanting to distract yourself, you sauntered over to the windows, pulling back the curtain and peering out of the grime-covered glass.

It was Hell in all of its glory. Strange, crooked, decrepit buildings lined the streets, which were filled with colorful, and yet terrifying animal-hybrid beasts. You had wondered briefly if you were to have actually died, and if this was your Hell, what would you look like? What animal would you represent? The thought of it made you laugh to yourself. The absurdity of it all was too much.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?”

The unexpected voice made you yelp, flipping around so quickly that you almost tripped over yourself to gaze at your intruder, who was none other than the Radio Demon. “Jesus Christ!” you choked out, placing a hand over your chest to steady your beating heart. 

“Hmm… not quite,” he replied with a wink.

“Alastor, w-what are you doing in my room?” you asked, your voice shaking. “How did you even get in here without me hearing the door? Y-you can’t just…” you trailed off, remembering what Vaggie had said about him and deciding it was better not to antagonize him.

“I was displeased with the way our conversation was cut short,” he insisted, twirling his staff around in between his fingers casually. “You’ve piqued my interest, and I would like to know more about you.”

Your eyes narrowed at him, unsure as to whether or not he was telling the truth. On the one hand, if the tables were turned, you’d be curious, too. However, on the other hand, he seemed to be about as trustworthy as a snake, and you could now feel the menacing vibe radiating from him. 

“I’m not sure what it is you’d like to know,” you uttered, keeping your guard up.

He crept towards you, his footsteps making no sound whatsoever as he approached you, his wicked grin spreading across his face as he answered, “Everything.” 

You found yourself backing up, trying to distance yourself from him, only to be met by the wall, preventing you from moving any further. 

He noticed your hesitance and halted his movement momentarily. “Dear, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already.”

How comforting, you thought sarcastically to yourself. You could have sworn the static in his voice increased as he flaunted his power over you. 

Still sensing your fear and lack of trust, he extended a hand to you. “If I may?”

Gawking at his clawed hand, you stammered, “I-if what?”

Chuckling darkly, the demon explained, “I can see that you’re weary and skeptical of your surroundings, myself included. If you give me your hand, I can help you.”

“Why would you want to help me? You don’t even know me.”

“Consider it a favor,” he divulged, his smile never wavering. “After all, this is a rehabilitative facility, is it not? Can’t a demon extend a helping hand?” 

He reeked of mistrust. His intrigue and offer to help was obviously for selfish reasons, but if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t sure that you were in any position to turn down assistance from anyone here, especially one with a reputation like Alastor’s. 

Hand shaking, you started to reach for his own, trying your best to think positively despite the malicious gleam in his eye.

“That’s it, dearest,” he urged, remaining still so as to not spook you any further.

You were well aware that this might be the stupidest thing that you had ever done, but if you were being honest with yourself… you were desperate. If he could actually help you, it would be stupid not to form some kind of alliance with him… right?

The moment your hand touched his glove, he enveloped your hand in his, closing his fist tightly and taking a giant step towards you. He placed his other large hand on the top of your head, immediately making you feel light-headed and woozy.

“Do not fret! Just relax.” Despite his reassuring words, you felt yourself start to panic. Your vision began to blur and you felt yourself falling into unconsciousness due to whatever it was that he was doing to you.

It could have been your own delusions, but you could have sworn that as you started to drift off, Alastor’s face changed drastically. His smile remained predominantly diabolic, but his eyes dilated into unnaturally large glowing red orbs, shadowed by a ring of darkness, making him appear as something out of your deepest, most heinous nightmare.

His voice seemed to drop an octave, laced with a horrific screech as he whispered to you, “Smile, my dear! You know, you’re never fully dressed without one!”

That was the last thing you heard before you slipped away into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	3. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, unwanted flirtation, manipulation, asexual elements

Your head felt heavy as you started to regain consciousness. Waking from a deep sleep, you felt fully rested, as if you had been asleep for days. It was a nice reprieve considering the stress that had consumed your body and mind merely hours before. 

Groaning softly, you lifted your arms and stretched your limbs, releasing a sigh of relief before your eyes began to flutter open. 

Oh. 

It wasn’t a dream. You were still very much in your own animated Hell. Great. 

“Welcome back, my dear!”

Your heart almost leapt out of your chest at the unexpected voice next to you. There, in your bed, was Alastor, casually laying beside you on top of the blankets with his hands folded behind his head, seemingly relaxed and completely at ease. 

Within a split second, you jumped out of the bed, your entire body trembling with panic. “A-Alastor?”

“Good to see you, too!” he winked, the corners of his grin rising at your response.

“Y-you… your face…” You couldn’t get the words out. His horrifying and distorted face was the last thing that you remembered seeing before you blacked out. It would forever be etched in your memory as one of the most terrifying things that you had ever seen and will probably ever see. It was now very apparent why Vaggie had warned you to stay away from him. 

“I regret if my appearance was jarring. I hope it wasn’t too much for you.” The juxtaposition between his apologetic words and his menacing smile only fueled your nervousness and did nothing to put you at ease.

Noticing your uncertainty, he chuckled and rolled off of the bed, dusting off his jacket before giving it a slight tug to straighten out the kinks in the fabric. He then summoned his staff out of thin air, setting it down with a loud thunk. “Darling, I’ve already told you. If I had any ill-will towards you, I would have already acted on it. No, no, no, you have nothing to fear. I’m simply curious about you! You are one of a kind!”

Ignoring his compliments, you could feel the frustration welling up inside of you, threatening to boil over. Between the agitation and the adrenaline that was now coursing through your veins, you snapped. “What the hell did you do to me?!”

“Why, I took it upon myself to see what’s inside your mind! Quite fascinating, indeed. I’ve never seen anything like it! Extraordinary!” 

“What do you mean?” you pressed, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “You… what, read my mind?” 

“Not quite,” he countered, clearly enjoying your continued baffled reaction. Sadistic bastard.

Taking a few strides towards you, he attempted to close the gap between the two of you before he spoke again. It was apparent that this guy had little-to-no personal space. “I merely caught a glimpse of your world through your eyes. It’s no wonder you were overwhelmed with hysteria! Your mortal world is quite appealing.”

“Ugh,” you scoffed, wrapping your arms around yourself protectively. “That’s so… violating! What makes you think that you have the right to sift through my head!”

His smile widened as he stepped even closer, now only a few feet away. “If you recall, sweetheart, you offered me your hand. I simply obtained information I thought was pertinent to your cause. No harm, no foul.”  
  
“‘No foul’ my ass! I offered you my hand as a gesture of good will! Not as an invitation for you to magically sedate me and rummage through my mind! It’s pointless anyway! Aren’t you a Sinner like the rest of everyone here? You’re from Earth! You know exactly where I come from!”  
  
His chin dipped as his gaze pierced right through you, taking a moment for himself as if he was thinking of how to avoid the question while simultaneously answering as vaguely as possible. “Indeed,” he began, leaning on his staff in a much-too-casual position. It irked you that he could be so calm while you were on the brink of insanity. “I am from Earth, but not from your Earth. My life in the world above was similar to this one in terms of appearance. It was also, as you have put it, ‘two-dimensional’. Your world, though similar, is also vastly different. It was quite a treat to see through your eyes.” 

Well, shit. That just confused you even more.  
  
Still seething and trying to calm yourself, you asked, “Okay, well… did you at least find anything helpful?”

He hummed sinisterly, creeping you out even more. “I believe that you and I can benefit from one another. I’d like to offer you my services and assist in your escape from this world to return back to your realm. What do you think?”

“I think you’re shady as fuck,” you quipped, unable to stop yourself. Much to your relief, he simply chuckled, amused by your comment. Sighing, releasing some of the tension you had been holding onto, you added, “If you really want to help me get back to my world, I guess… I’d be grateful for the help.” 

Twirling his staff in his hands, he urged, “So, it’s a deal, then?”

As he extended his hand, a gust of wind swirled around the room, nearly knocking you off of your feet. A green glow seemed to emulate from the demon, indicating his ominous, dark intentions. 

Slowly beginning to gather more courage, you shook your head and waved your hands to signal your refusal. He retracted his hand, still smiling at you. Once the green haze and the wind died down, you asked, “How exactly do you think that I can help you in return? I’m not really in the position to be helping anyone right now.” 

“No need to bore ourselves with the details! Why don’t we cross that bridge when we come to it?” There was something about the way he was blatantly avoiding the subject that made you feel uneasy-even more so than you already did. 

“No, Alastor,” you refused, surprised at your own assertiveness. “If I’m being honest, the thought of being indebted to you gives me the heebie jeebies. I want to know exactly what I’m getting myself into if I decide to accept your help. What do you want from me?” 

“What a clever girl,” he purred, sending yet another a shiver down your spine. “Very well then, my dear. In exchange for my assistance in returning you to your world, I would be much obliged if I could tag along for the ride.” 

Quirking your brow, you couldn’t understand what he was getting at. He cackled at your obvious confusion and clarified further. “Darling girl, I want to accompany you to your mortal realm! It seems to be quite a remarkable place, just oozing with potential! I would be remiss if I didn’t get a taste for myself, don’t you think?” 

Oh shit. He wanted to hitch a ride back to your world. To stay. And wreak havoc. And god knows what else. Could a cartoon even do that? Memories of watching Roger Rabbit and Space Jam crept into your mind, making you wince at the thought. 

“Get out,” you demanded.

Caught off guard, the demon tilted his head, all the while maintaining that damned smile. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” you seethed, still shocked by your boldness. “I’ve seen your real face. I’m aware of your reputation. You really think that I would willingly subject the people in my world to whatever evil plot you have in store just to get me home? No way. Not happening.”

Your response was almost childish. You couldn’t help but cringe at your own words like ‘ evil plot’, but you supposed that it was fitting considering your wacky environment.

The demon stepped closer to you, now less than a foot away from you as he towered over you, his height even more intimidating when he was this close to you, but you held your ground, refusing to appear weak. 

He sneered, closing his mouth for a moment to smirk before once again showing off his pointed teeth in another smile before speaking again. “I’m sure that we can come to an agreement. I can make your stay far more comfortable for you… if you wish.” 

The change was instantaneous His whole demeanor shifted into something else entirely within a fraction of a second. What was once a dark, looming presence was now replaced with what you could only describe as enticement. His voice, previously crackling with static that made your skin crawl was now dripping with alluring sin, making you want to agree with whatever it was that he said. How the fuck did he do that?

Luckily, your sense of reasoning was on high alert, preventing you from falling victim to his game. “What exactly are you getting at?” 

He hummed thoughtfully, eyes raking over your body before extending a finger to twirl a loose strand of hair near the side of your face. “It looks to me like you could loosen up a bit, sweetheart. Let me help you with that.” 

“Wh-what are you doing?” you huffed, side-stepping him and turning around to warn him with a glare. “Are you seriously trying seduction techniques to lure me into cooperating with you? You cannot be serious.”

A part of you wondered if that was even possible. Was that something that cartoons were capable of? You made a mental note to check your own body later to see if your anatomy remained the same, or if you had been recreated without those parts of you, forcing you into celibacy. 

Oh god, your childhood innocence was shattering. Granted, this universe didn’t appear to be a family-friendly animation. You were, after all, in Hell, so it was fitting that everyone here would be fueled by sex, but the thought of it was still nearly unfathomable. 

On top of that, could you even be attracted to an animated being? A cartoon? Was that a thing? Especially one as terrifying as him? He was a charmer, that much was evident, but there were way too many unknown variables here to be making assumptions. 

“Oh dear,” he began, with a wry smile. “How very presumptuous. No, no, no, no, I’m afraid you’ve misinterpreted my intentions. I have no interest in that sort of thing. I only wish to tend to you, sweet girl.” Manipulative asshole. Of course he wouldn’t be upfront about what it was he wanted and would dance around his response.

Cringing, your eyes darted to his groin region. He obviously noticed your lack of subtlety and stood proudly, never altering his proper posture. Swallowing thickly, you murmured, “Please tell me that you’re not expecting anything… like _that_ in return.” 

“Ha!” he cackled, picking up on your innuendos. “Not at all. I’ve never been one to indulge in receiving physical stimulation, but it’s a gracious offer,” he jested, winking at you. 

“I wasn’t offering!” you barked back at him, fuming while your cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. 

“My mistake,” he snickered. “Allow me to elaborate. I am not enthralled by the idea of receiving sensual touch.” He edged closer to you then, his face so close to yours that you could feel the heat radiating from his body. “However… that doesn’t mean that I do not delight in providing it to others.” 

Red alert! Holy shit. This couldn’t actually be happening. A cartoon demon was insinuating that he would basically help get your rocks off in exchange for his help. Did you fall into a pornographic cartoon?! What the actual fuck!

Rage was bubbling up inside of you, threatening to boil over as you bellowed, “Are you fucking kidding me?! What do I look like to you?! A hooker?!”

“You called?”

Turning your attention to the doorway, you saw a tall, rose-colored spider-like demon, grinning salaciously at you and Alastor. “I was on my way out, but I couldn’t help but overhear. Al, baby, was that an open invitation? ‘Cuz, uh, I’ll happily take you up on that,” he finished with a wink. 

Brushing past you, Alastor casually addressed the spider. “Angel Dust, my good fellow! Good of you to drop by! I was just exchanging pleasantries with our new guest.”

Raising an eyebrow, Angel replied, “Hm. Kinky.” 

“If you say so,” Alastor surmised coolly. “My dear, I think this conversation is better left for another time. I do hope that you’ll consider my offer. It wouldn’t hurt to have me as a friend.” 

Crossing your arms defiantly, you refused to acknowledge his comment as he paused, gauging your reaction for a moment before gliding out of the room, his cheery disposition never faltering. 

“He’s a peach, ain’t he?” Angel jeered, flashing his teeth at you, showing off a prominent golden tooth. “His positive attitude is exhausting. I dunno how he keeps that up being sober.”  
  
Mortified of what he must think of you, you stammered, “I-it’s not what it sounded like! I’m not… I wasn’t going to-”  
  
“Sheesh, get over yourself. Want some free advice, babe? If an Overlord offers to rock your world, you fuckin’ accept. No questions asked.” 

Desperate for a change of subject, you inquired, “So, um, you’re a guest at the Happy Hotel?” 

“Toots, I’m _the_ guest here,” he countered, running a hand through his fluffy hairdo. “And, just ‘cause I’m feelin’ generous, I’ll give you another free lesson. Don’t underestimate the most powerful demon in this place. Got it?” 

With that, the spider flipped his hair casually before strolling out of the room, leaving you in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	4. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to the uninformed and curious folks out there:  
> Asexuals can become aroused.  
> Asexuals can have the desire to become aroused.  
> Asexuals can enjoy being aroused.  
> Asexuals can take steps to becoming aroused.  
> Asexuals can be aroused by someone else.  
> Asexuals can be curious about arousal.  
> Asexuals can alternatively have no interest in arousal. 
> 
> Asexuality doesn’t mean that you are celibate and have no interest in sex. Do yourself a favor and do some research. Talk to your ace friends. Trust me, they’re more than happy to educate you on that subject. 
> 
> Brace yourselves for another fun-filled chapter!

Looking back, acting so aggressively towards the infamous demon was probably not the smartest plan. It may have been a bit premature to assume that he was making any kind of sexual advances towards you. After all, he never really confirmed that was his intention. You may have just dug yourself into an even deeper hole. 

Then again… you wouldn’t put it past him considering how he carried himself and also by the way Angel Dust encouraged more illicit behavior. Even with the small amount of time that you had spent with him, it was obvious that the Radio Demon was an opportunist, and also a crafty bastard who got off on manipulating others for his own personal gain. You had wondered if there was a part of him that genuinely wanted to help Charlie with the hotel, or if he had any ulterior motives. Maybe Vaggie had the right idea about him after all. 

Whatever the case, you had to be smart about this. You weren’t going to get anywhere by being so negative. However, it was also important to brace yourself for any impending threat, especially considering that you were, after all, in Hell. Cartoon or not, this place was filled with evil creatures, and you had to watch your back. 

Taking a deep breath, you braced yourself to leave the safety of your room, equally curious and terrified of what would await you in this mysterious land. Stepping out into the hall, you took a moment to really look around, admiring the creepy hotel structure as well as the art on the wall. Painting of strange beings lined the halls in old, corroded frames. You weren’t sure if the creatures on the canvas were important historical figures, or if they were just members of Charlie’s family. Either way, they were haunting. 

Hearing a commotion downstairs, you decided to go and investigate. Following the noises, you had eventually found yourself in a large room where Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust were gathered together, bickering about something with an odd, furry cat demon who was positioned behind the bar next to them with an annoyed look on his face. 

Upon seeing you enter, Charlie cut the conversation short, forcing a nervous grin. “Oh, hey there! How’s it going?”

Keeping your expression neutral, you replied, “I’m hanging in there, thanks. Am I interrupting something?” 

“Not at all!” she assured you, clearly deflecting. “We were just, uh… discussing tactics to get you home. It would help if we had a little more to go off of. Can you tell us more about you?”

“Just ask Alastor,” Angel suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. “The two a them were gettin’ real familiar upstairs. I’m sure he’d be happy to fill you in.”

“Um. What?” Vaggie snapped, her expression equally enraged and horrified. 

Glaring at the spider-demon, he merely blew a kiss at you in return before snickering fiendishly, eager to see how this would play out. 

“He came to my room after the two of you left,” you admitted, noting the nervous glances between Charlie and Vaggie. “It wasn’t a big deal. We just talked.” 

“Oh, honey,” Angel began. “You was doin’ a lot more than that. These walls talk, babe. And these walls told me they saw you two in bed together.”

Oh, fuck. Not good. 

Charlie looked horrified while Vaggie seemed to be on the brink of a conniption. “No, no, no, it wasn’t like that,” you urged, putting them slightly at ease. “He was trying to help me.” 

“How is being in bed together helpful to your cause?” Vaggie pressed, clearly not buying it. 

“He did something to me… I’m not even sure. He said that he could help me and then he put his hand on my head. Next thing I know, I’m blacking out. I woke up later in the bed, and he just happened to be lying next to me. That’s it.”

Angel Dust rolled his eyes, crossing one set of his arms in disbelief while Vaggie pursed her lips in a disappointed manner. Charlie took a moment to find her words before she asked, “What exactly did he do to you?”

“Apparently, he could see inside my head. By looking through my memories he could see what my world looked like. I’m not sure how that’s beneficial. Maybe he just wanted to see if I was telling the truth. He didn’t say. He’s… weird.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Vaggie murmured, earning a chuckle from the cat-demon behind the bar. 

“Was that all?” Charlie inquired curiously. 

“Yeah, toots. Was that all?” Angel teased, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Ugh, he was going to be the death of you. 

“He tried to make a deal with me,” you finally divulged. 

“Hijo de puta,” Vaggie seethed, baring her teeth in anger. 

Swallowing thickly, Charlie asked, “What kind of deal?” 

Shrugging your shoulders awkwardly, you replied, “If he succeeded in somehow returning me to my world, he wanted me to take him with me. I guess he thinks my world would be entertaining for him.” 

You glanced at Angel, knowing that he was well aware of the other services that Alastor allegedly offered you. Pleading with your eyes, you hoped that he would take pity on you and keep his mouth shut just this once. 

A smirk graced his lips as he considered your silent request. Much to your relief, he kept quiet. You’d probably pay for that later, but it was worth it to avoid more horrified expressions from the others. 

Charlie wrung her hands together nervously while Vaggie approached you, worrying her lip. “Please tell me that you didn’t make a deal with him.” 

“No!” you confirmed, shaking your head. “Of course not. I barely know him.”

“You gonna give her a history lesson? Looks like I’m not the only one around here who isn’t familiar with the Strawberry Pimp,” Angel drawled, now apparently bored of the topic. 

Rolling her eyes, Vaggie sighed with exasperation. “Alright, look. No one knows how he’s accomplished so much since arriving in Hell. Overlords that have ruled Hell for centuries were no match against him. To prove his dominance and establish a reputation, Alastor pretty much massacred anyone who posed as a threat to his power. He broadcasted his carnage all throughout Hell, the mere savagery of his slaughters attesting to his abilities. That’s how he got his name, “The Radio Demon”. How original, right?” she jeered. 

Furrowing your brows, you continued to listen intently. “It’s still unclear as to how he attained the power to overthrow our world’s most ancient and devastating evils, but it’s evident that he's a nefarious demon and dangerously unpredictable--capable of unimaginable destruction.”

Holy fuck. You knew he was dangerous, but you had no idea what he was actually capable of. And you had the audacity to berate him. 

Struggling to keep from trembling, you asked, “So… if he’s so dangerous, why are you partnering with him?” 

Charlie smiled timidly, trying to maintain her optimistic demeanor. “He offered his expertise because he supports what we’re trying to do here!” 

“You cannot possibly believe that,” you countered skeptically. 

“I don’t,” Vaggie barked back, scowling. “I want nothing to do with him.”

“Vaggie, come on,” Charlie implored. “We’ve been over this. We’ve got to at least give him a chance. Everyone is capable of redemption. He hasn’t done anything to hurt us or the hotel. He could be the best thing to happen to this place. Other than you,” she finished with a smile, earning a flirtatious eye roll from her girlfriend. 

“You could always try commanding him to leave,” Angel taunted. “I’d like to see how Hell’s princess pairs up against Hell’s most powerful demon.” 

It was then you remembered hearing her mention that she was a princess the day before when she had saved you from the mob. In all of the calamity, it had completely slipped your mind. “Wait, so you’re actually a princess?” you asked. “How does that work?”

“Jesus, you really are from another world, aren’t you?” Angel interjected, reaching for a drink at the bar. “Ever hear of Lucifer? The Big Bad of Hell?”

Nodding your head, Angel then pointed to Charlie. “That’s his kid.” 

Your eyes were probably the size of baseballs as you stared at Charlie, completely at a loss for words. “It’s really not a big deal,” she assured you, her face flushed with embarrassment, which only added to her already rosy cheeks. 

“Wait, you’ve been here for less than a day. How do you even know about Lucifer?” Vaggie questioned. 

“I mean… I don’t know about _your_ Lucifer,” you clarified, trying to find the right way to explain yourself. “In my world, Lucifer isn’t an actual person. He’s more of a myth, or a religious figure, depending on who you ask. There’s stories about him and no one knows if he actually existed. He’s always been portrayed as evil incarnate. He brought sin to the world and God cast him down into Hell. That’s the extent of my knowledge.”

“Interesting,” Vaggie commented, pressing a finger to her lips inquisitively. “Your world’s version of him isn’t too far off. Rest assured, he’s real. And he’s not really a fan of our business.” 

“Yet,” Charlie corrected her. 

“Yet,” Vaggie agreed, grinning slightly. 

“Wow,” you huffed, trying to comprehend everything. 

“I know that this is probably a lot for you to take in,” Charlie sympathized, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, but we’re going to help you. All of us.” 

“Speak for yourself,” the cat-demon commented before taking a swig of his booze. 

“Oh! I forgot to introduce you! This is Husk. He’s a friend of Alastor’s--”

“I ain’t his friend!” he barked back, seething. “That stupid son of a bitch dragged me in here outta nowhere! I’m just biding my time until the booze runs out.”

“Got it,” you acknowledged, thoroughly enjoying his callousness. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I can’t say the same,” he grumbled, reaching for a new bottle of alcohol after pitching the old, empty bottle behind him. 

Clapping her hands together, Charlie quickly changed the subject. “Right! Let’s get started! What can you tell us about how you got here?” 

It was mostly a blur, but you tried your best to concentrate and remember exactly what had happened. “I was out with my friends and we had passed by this old thrift shop,” you began, trying to recall the details. “It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. I was looking around and saw an old television set on display. It looked like it was at least fifty years old, still in prime condition. I love that kind of retro stuff. I remember grabbing the remote for the t.v. to see if it still worked. I pressed the power button, and bam!” You threw your hands up dramatically for affect. “That’s the last thing I remember.” 

Charlie hummed in thought, looking to Vaggie for her input. “I’ve never heard of anything like that,” the moth-demon thought aloud. “Could it have been cursed?”

“That kind of stuff doesn’t exist in my world,” you countered. “Magic and curses and stuff… none of that is real. It’s all mythical.” 

“If none a that stuff is real, how do you explain this place, sugartits?” Angel chimed in, cackling. 

He wasn’t wrong. You weren’t sure how to explain your situation. “I… I don’t know,” you stammered. “Maybe magic is real. Or maybe it’s something other than magic. Of course, there’s always the very real possibility that I’m just insane and all of this is in my head.” 

“Oh, no, my dear,” an eerily familiar voice resounded ominously throughout the room. “I’ve been in your head, and I can assure you… you’re as sane as I am.”

Everyone was looking around frantically, wondering where Alastor was hiding. Moments later, a shadow appeared on the floor close to your feet, causing you to jump back and yelp as it grew rapidly until the Radio Demon himself materialized next to you, grinning widely.   
  
You briefly caught the glares and nervous expressions from the others out of the corner of your eye as he loomed over you. Wincing at his misguided assurance, you replied, “Great. That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Ha! I do so enjoy your brazen disposition,” he jeered boisterously.

Your automatic response was to bite back with an aggressive jab, but after hearing what he was capable of, you instead avoided his gaze as you fought back the urge to antagonize him.

Immediately picking up on your hesitance, he carefully gauged your reaction as he stepped closer to you. “Now, now, darling. No need to muzzle yourself.” He then reached forward to place one of his slender fingers under your chin, tilting your face up to meet his. It took everything you had to remain still and maintain eye contact rather than smack his hand away. 

Baring his teeth in a leering smile, his eyes morphed into intimidating red slits as he purred softly. “We are going to have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	5. The Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, non-consensual touching

It had been five days since your arrival in Hell and you were no closer to finding a way home than you were when you had first arrived. Charlie and the rest of the hotel staff were being as helpful as they could be, but it wasn’t easy running an entire hotel rehabilitation center on top of trying to find a way back to an alternate dimension. There was also the small fact that Charlie was the Princess of Hell and had regal duties to attend to on top of everything else. Still, you were grateful for whatever help they could provide.

Their methods of research were bizarre and not at all what you were expecting. The hotel had its very own library, filled with enough books to last you a lifetime of reading. Charlie had shown you sections of books based on travel, magic, and other strange things that were not the norm in your dimension. However, because magic was so common here, it was difficult to narrow down exactly what powerful source had brought you into Hell. The possibilities were endless.

Since you really didn’t know where to begin, you skimmed through a bunch of books to see if anything stuck out to you or jogged your memory. By day five, your head hurt, you were exhausted, and you felt utterly defeated. It felt like you hadn’t made any progress. 

However, it wasn’t all bad. The others kept you company while you read, though some more reluctantly than others. Oftentimes they assisted with sifting through the mess of books themselves. If you were being honest, sometimes having them around was more of a disturbance than an actual helpful resource, but it was a welcome distraction to ease the stress of the situation.

Charlie would randomly burst into song about whatever chapter she was reading about. Vaggie would make noises of disgust and complain about the grotesque history of Hell. Husk pretended to read through the books, when in actuality he would use the time to drink booze undisturbed and would eventually fall asleep, snoring loudly. Niffty, whom you had finally had a chance to meet, could never stay still long enough to read, and instead would start cleaning. Angel Dust just wouldn’t shut up about his sex life. 

Surprisingly, the only person who didn’t drive you crazy was Alastor. He had no problems sitting calmly with you and reading in silence. He wasn’t so much interested in the magic portion of the books as he was in the torture and carnage-filled sections. He was an enigma. 

Late one afternoon, the two of you were seated next to each other on the couch in the library. He was captivated by a book in another language with what seemed to be a sacrificial cow on the cover while you were reading about magical portals for the umpteenth time. 

No longer able to concentrate due to frustration, fatigue, and boredom, you closed the book and looked up at the Radio Demon. His normally taut and wide smile was relaxed into a closed-mouthed grin as he sat, relishing in whatever gruesome thing he was reading about from the twisted book in his hands.

Unaware of your staring, he failed to notice your gaze rising to the top of his head where two little antlers stood prominently next to two tufts of hair. “I can’t tell if that’s just the way your hair is styled, or if those are actually your ears,” you found yourself blurting out, focused on the pointed, furry shapes on top of his head. 

His crimson eyes flickered to you, seemingly unfazed by the interruption, though he remained eerily silent.

Nodding towards the top of his head for emphasis, you pressed further. “So? Which is it?”

“Curious little thing, aren’t we?” he mocked in a sickly sweet tone, baring his teeth in another smile. “Why do such things concern you?” 

Pursing your lips slightly and shrugging your shoulders, you replied, “Like you said… curiosity.” He released a short burst of laughter before turning his attention back to his book, not bothering to answer your question.

Unable to stop yourself, you asked, “Can I touch them?”

The look he gave you sent a shiver down your spine. His eyes flashed in what you could only assume was anger. For one brief moment, the corners of his mouth turned down into a scowl before it was quickly replaced with another toothy smile. “I don’t much care for that,” he answered, his heated gaze still focused on you. 

“You don’t much care for what? ...To be touched? You don’t like to be touched?” you found yourself babbling and repeating yourself, bemused by his statement. 

His lip curled slightly as he digested your words. “No. I do not.” 

Your face flushed with embarrassment as you looked down at your lap. What kind of person asks someone if you can just outright touch them? How intrusive, especially considering he apparently had an affliction with personal contact from other people, which honestly confused you after having recalled how many times you had seen him pressing himself against others.   
  
The past five days had allowed you to observe the strange residents inhabiting the hotel. While Charlie and Vaggie seemed to make the majority of decisions, Alastor seemed eerily quiet. He had kept his distance from you for the most part, which you assumed was either due to Charlie asking him nicely not to scare you off or Vaggie threatening to execute him like the badass that she was. He had an intriguing air about him in that he cared little for the opinions of others and simply did as he pleased. The demon seemed pretty docile in comparison to what you had seen the day he entered your mind, but you didn’t forget what he could quickly become at the drop of a hat. As much as you hated to admit it, he interested you the most out of anyone else. 

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed between the two of you as you chewed your lip and drummed your fingers along the arm of the couch awkwardly. Not long after, Alastor relieved an annoyed sigh before he murmured, “Go on, then.” 

“What?”

Closing his book with a sharp snap , he set it down beside him, folding his hands together and turning to address you. “If it will satiate your incessant need to know what lays atop my head, you may touch me.”

Instead of immediately jumping at the chance, you resisted. “Um… that’s okay. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable just because I apparently have no sense of boundaries.”

“Darling,” he drawled, clearly amused by your reluctance. “You won’t get this opportunity again. Touch me.” 

His wording caused an involuntary hitch in your breath. You hesitated only for a moment, not wanting to miss out on what was clearly an exclusive invitation, which he didn’t often allow. His eyes fell to your mouth as you bit your bottom lip, causing him to smirk at your unease.

Quickly giving in, you sat up and kneeled on the sofa to get better access. Slowly, you reached for his head, careful to avoid the sharp tips of his antlers. 

Finally, your fingers came into contact with the top of his head. What you felt was difficult to describe. You never really thought about what animated hair would feel like. It felt very similar to actual hair, which mystified you. On top of that, his hair had an odd texture to it; wiry but soft, like actual fur, which made sense considering he was a zoomorphic being.

The intensity of his gaze felt hot against your skin as you continued to explore his mane, running your hand up along the part you were most curious about. The tall mounds on his head seemed to be a mix of ears and also hair. There weren’t any openings like a typical ear would have, but they were too stiff to be just hair.

“I still don’t know what these are,” you admitted, more to yourself than to him.

“Perhaps their purpose is simply to mystify. I was just drawn this way, I suppose,” he jested, playing off of your animation accusations. It was a concept that you had to explain to the hotel inhabitants over and over again. Alastor was able to understand it more only because he had seen what your actual world looked like inside of your head. 

Ignoring his jab, you couldn’t stop yourself from continuing to explore the top of his head. You began to rub tenderly at a spot near the base of his ears. He then closed his eyes as your fingers worked against him. At first, you thought his eyes were closed due to disgust until you had noticed a low hum from deep in his throat. It sounded like an electrical current, but you soon determined that it had to be his own demonic version of a purr. Okay, that was fucking adorable.

“Very… peculiar,” you declared, finally retracting your hand and sitting back on the couch. 

“Are you satisfied, my dear?” he inquired with a subtle underlying meaning underneath.

“Not really,” you answered promptly. “But I’m not going to pet your head again, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

His grin widened as he chuckled, which sounded more like static feedback than an actual laugh.

Just as you were about to return to your book, he chimed, “My turn.”

Puzzled, you asked, “Uh.. for what?” 

“It’s only fair, don’t you think? You fondled me, now I get to inspect you. A little tit for tat, hmm?” 

Gawking at him, you tried to find the words to convey your panicked emotions at that moment. “Fondled?! I didn’t… I… I don’t… what?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “No reason to be nervous, sweetheart. I mean you no harm.”

His words of comfort only made you more anxious as you watched him lift himself from the couch and into a standing position. He then extended his arm and offered his hand for you to take with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Your hand was noticeably shaking as you rested it in his, allowing him to grasp it tightly as he pulled you from the couch and onto your wobbly legs. What was happening? Why was he making you so nervous? He had even told you before that if he wanted to hurt you, he would have done so by now. He hadn’t shown any prior aggression towards you, and he had been nothing but docile for the past few days. Why were you suddenly so nervous? 

Interrupting your internal turmoil, the demon stepped closer, bringing you back to the situation at hand rather than letting you get lost in your thoughts. His eyes flickered across your body from your head to your feet, his smile widening even further.

He then gently grasped a bit of your hair and twirled it slowly around his fingers, seemingly fascinated by its movement. Once he was finished, he stepped behind you. Instead of following him, you stood still, your nerves locking up your joints and preventing you from moving.

The tip of his finger rested along your right shoulder before he slowly dragged it across your back onto your left shoulder. The action caused your entire body to tremble, giving you goosebumps. 

“Calm yourself,” he whispered in your ear, making you even more nervous.

Returning to your line of view, he was once again in front of you. Swallowing thickly, you narrowed your eyes as his hands gripped your hips, bringing you closer. He then trailed a slender finger along your collarbone, down to your sternum and to the top of your breasts. 

His piercing red eyes shot up to gauge your reaction, but you managed to keep your expression neutral and your breathing even as he smirked and continued to explore.

Guiding the palms of his hands alongside your breasts, he used his thumb to lightly brush over your hardened peaks, not bothering to linger before moving on. “Quite fascinating,” he huffed, clearly enamored with you.

Were you seriously letting this thing touch your breasts? Why couldn’t you move? Why were you stuck like a deer in the headlights? Punch him! Kick him! Do something!

Unaware of your inner turmoil, he continued to grace his gloved hands further and lower until one of his hands abruptly cupped your sex, and you couldn’t take it anymore. Slapping his hand away, you barked, “That’s enough.”   
  
Narrowing his eyes, he seemed positively giddy, which infuriated you even more. “Something the matter, dear?”   
  
“You’re crazier than I thought if you think groping my crotch is the equivalent of touching your ears!”   
  
“My, my,” he scolded disapprovingly. “Such crude language is not very becoming of a precious thing like yourself. Your request was quite an intimate one. It’s only fair that it should be met with one of equal fervor, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
“No! I would absolutely not agree! You’re delusional!” 

Cackling, he snapped his fingers and his staff appeared next to him, which he used to balance on as he eyed you with an amused expression. “I assure you, my dear. I have no nefarious intent with your body. Merely your mind.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” you barked back, simultaneously embarrassed and insulted. 

He took a step closer to you, placing a finger under your chin to lift your face to meet his, which he seemed to like to do often to signify his power over you. Your initial reaction was to smack it away, but his gaze held you captive as you hung onto every word that he said. “It means, my dear girl… that you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	6. The Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, Language, Awkward Situations

After your tiff with Alastor, you stomped off to seek the solitude of your own room. Dealing with him was infuriating and confusing. He had a way about him where even though you couldn’t stand him, you sometimes found yourself craving his company.

Maybe you were a masochist. That would make the most sense for why you were so fucked up and had weird, conflicting feelings about the arrogant demon.

The next day when you returned to the library, you were not at all surprised to see Alastor there waiting for you. Before you could even negatively comment on his presence, he held his hands up in surrender. “My dear, I owe you the sincerest of apologies. My behavior has been abysmal, and I am quite ashamed.”

You narrowed your eyes, suspicious of his sudden change of heart. His grin widened at your hesitance. “I’ll admit, I’ve gotten carried away during our prior interactions. Let me assure you, I only have the best of intentions. I would like us to be comrades. After all, as previously established, we can help each other. I am still dedicated to helping you return to your world.”

“Whatever, Alastor,” you brushed him off, pinching the bridge of your nose, your patience lacking. “I really don’t have the mental capacity for this right now. Just… keep your pervy hands and weird opinions to yourself. That’s all I ask.”

His lips peeled back further to make his already creepy grin look even more sinister. “Of course, my dear. As you wish.”

You weren’t stupid. You’d be a fool to think that he was being genuine, but at the same time, he was one of the most powerful beings in Hell. As you had already concluded, it couldn’t hurt to let someone like that help you, even if he had selfish intentions. It was just a matter of not falling victim to his advances.

Yet again, the two of you hit the books, making yourselves comfortable on the couch. Much to your relief, he stayed on the opposite end rather than crowd you with his overbearing presence. Instead, he kept to himself, humming softly as he skimmed through the pages of the books, seemingly content with the tedious task of research.

After intricately combing through five different books on magical travel, your eyelids started to get heavier, no longer able to concentrate. Not long after, you found yourself dozing off, your limbs going slack as you unintentionally slid down on the couch until you were met with a cushioned surface, enabling you to soundly fall asleep.

It wasn’t clear how much time had passed. It could have been merely a few minutes, or several hours. Either way, you were extremely comfortable and didn’t feel like moving.

Unfortunately, a voice nearby caused you to stir, interrupting your glorious nap. “Al, you soft son of a bitch.”

“Good evening, Husker. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alastor’s voice sounded odd. Deeper and strangely close by, whereas Husk was clearly speaking from another part of the room. Still, even knowing that others were present, you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes, the allure of sleep keeping you content. 

“How long you been sitting here like this?” the cat demon snickered.

“Oh, it’s difficult to say,” Alastor sighed candidly. “To be frank, my friend, I wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation.”

Husk’s deep laughter echoed softly throughout the library. “So your aggressive approach didn’t pan out, huh? What a surprise. Always knew your bark was worse than your bite. Now you’re just a teddy bear.”

“Is there a reason for your visit? If so, I do wish that you’d just get on with it. I do not enjoy being mocked.”

“Settle down,” Husk prompted. “I’m not here to ruffle your feathers. I was coming to relieve you and help out the girl with research, but seeing as you’re so comfortable, I guess I’ll just be on my way.”

“Do not leave me here,” the Radio Demon warned, the static in his voice thickening with subtle rage. “Do something. Now.”

“You’ve slayed Overlords. You can’t manage to push a weak human off of your shoulder?”

“Husker.”

“Alright, alright,” he relented, sensing Alastor’s tone. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

A firm pressure on your shoulder followed by an abrupt shake quickly alerted you to the situation that you were in. Eyes fluttering open, you tilted your head back to see that you had been pressed up against Alastor, using his body as a pillow.

You immediately shot up, giving yourself a head-rush as you did so. “Oh… Uh, Alastor, I’m so sorry. I didn’t…”

At a loss for words, you felt your cheeks reddening with embarrassment as you glanced at Husk who had an amused expression on his face.

Quickly rising from the couch and stretching his limbs, Alastor brushed off your apology. “Think nothing of it, my dear. I am glad to be of assistance, and I hope that you are now fully rested.”

Okay, what the hell? Who was this new Alastor? He went from being perverted and possessive to kind and charming? No, something was off. There was no way that his personality could have changed so dramatically overnight, but now was not the time to interrogate him about it.

“Yeah, uh, much better. Thanks. I’m… going to go take a shower,” you muttered, trying to find any reason to leave the library immediately.

Before either Alastor or Husk had a chance to respond, you practically sprinted out the door and ran for your room where you plopped face-down on the bed and released a muffled groan. You were slightly convinced that you were dying of embarrassment and that was the real reason you were trapped in Hell.

Sighing heavily, you eventually got up and took a cold shower, washing away the essence of Alastor that might have clung to you when you laid on him. Shortly after, you dried off and walked back to your room, shocked to find Charlie and Vaggie waiting for you with concerned expressions.

“Um, hey?” you greeted nervously. “What’s up?”

Vaggie narrowed her eyes and scoffed while Charlie took a more delicate approach. “So, listen… we’re so glad to hear that you’re becoming more and more comfortable here, but…” she trailed off, not sure how to proceed and turning to her girlfriend for help.

Crossing her arms, Vaggie stated bluntly, “Don’t hook up with Alastor.”

Mouth agape, you struggled to find the words to convey your bewilderment. “Um, I’m sorry, what ? Why the hell would you say that? I have no intention of spending more time with him than necessary, let alone _that_.”

Rolling her eyes, Vaggie countered, “Look, it’s no secret that he’s taken a liking to you. He’s a determined little shit and he will try to charm his way into your good graces. His whole persona is based on his ability to manipulate. It’s just better to not get involved with him. If I had it my way, he wouldn’t even be allowed in the hotel, but what’s done is done.”

“Okay? What exactly does that have to do with me hooking up with him? You don’t think I have more restraint than that?” you questioned, still unsure as to why they were upset.

Charlie interjected again, easing the tension. “We’ve seen you with him and things seem to be getting very… friendly. Husk told us you slept with him…” Ugh, it was like Angel’s prior accusations all over again.

“ _On_ him,” you clarified defensively. “We were doing more research and I passed out on his shoulder! That’s it! Listen, I don’t trust him any more than you do. You don’t need to lecture me about staying on guard. That’s all I’ve been doing since I arrived here.”

Charlie bit her lip and gave you an apologetic look while Vaggie’s expression softened a little. “We didn’t mean to ambush you,” Charlie added. “We just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that he wasn’t forcing you into anything. We’re still getting to know him ourselves.”

“No, it’s fine,” you replied, waving your hand dismissively. “I get it, and I appreciate it. I didn’t mean to come off as bitchy, I’m just… stressed, I guess.”

“Understandable,” Vaggie chimed in, no longer appearing as hostile as she did a minute ago. “We’re still looking for answers on how to get you back to your world, and I can only imagine how terrifying and crazy this has been for you, but we want to make sure that your head is in the right place. Stay away from Alastor.”

“You called, little moth?”

Turning towards the entryway, Alastor stood proudly, twirling his staff nonchalantly in his hands.

Growling, Vaggie snarled, “Do you really have to be here _all_ the time? Don’t you have somewhere else to be? A seedy back alley, perhaps? Busying yourself with souls to torment?”

“Ha!” he exclaimed, amused by Vaggie’s unwavering disdain for him. “Darling girl, this is where my priorities lie for the time being. Fear not, I have no intention of interjecting into what I’m sure is a very fascinating conversation.”

“Then why are you here?” she snapped, flexing her fingers angrily like she was trying to hold back from choking him.

Widening his permanent grin, he turned his attention to Charlie before replying cooly, “It appears you have a visitor.”

“Me?” Charlie asked, perplexed.

“Yes, my dear,” he confirmed, resting on his staff that he had stopped fiddling with. “Your guest is waiting for you in the parlor.”

The three of you began to head towards the door to see who had arrived, but Alastor whipped his staff out in front of you, preventing you from going any further.

“No, no, no, darling. Not you.” Charlie and Vaggie didn’t seem to notice as they continued out of the room, leaving you alone with the Radio Demon.

Eyeing him skeptically, you asked, “Why not?”

He almost looked… nervous? You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but it was an uncharacteristic look for him. Though his smile remained, his demeanor wasn’t his usual arrogant and unbothered self. “Believe me when I say that it is in your best interest to remain here.”

Worrying your lip, you replied, “Alastor, I really don’t think that it’s a good idea for you and I to be alone together anymore.”

Tiling his head to convey his confusion, he asked, “Oh? And why is that?”

Swallowing thickly, you muttered, “I-I just… um… people are starting to think--”

Before you could finish your thought, an unfamiliar voice was drawing nearer, distracting you.

“...permission to enter my own hotel? Foolish daughter. You may work here, but this hotel is mine, as is everything else in Pride Ring. Now, where is our exotic guest?”

Though he was playing it off well, you noticed how Alastor went rigid as the voice got closer. Listening more intently, you could hear multiple sets of footsteps along with Charlie begging, “No! Dad, please just listen to me! Don’t--”

Not a moment later, a strange, yellow-eyed demon burst through the door, beaming right at you, followed by a very nervous Charlie. Vaggie was nowhere to be seen.

The excited demon was taller than you, though not as tall as Alastor. He was as pale as Charlie with similar rosey cheeks and blonde hair. He was adorned with a white and red tuxedo with dress pants and a cane with an apple on the end. His toothy smile was just as wicked as Alastor’s, and left you with a queasy feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“Ah, there you are. Look at you!” he proclaimed before surging forward and taking your hands in his, pulling you harshly towards him.

You stumbled forward, tripping on your own feet but managing to find your balance before he danced around you, inspecting you closely. Quirking a brow at him, you weren’t keen on the idea of someone looking you over so intimately.

Catching you off-guard, he suddenly reached forward and cupped your face with his hands as he ran his thumbs across your cheeks. Instinctually, you smacked his hands away, just as you had done previously with Alastor. “Seriously? What is it with you demons and lack of personal space?” you snapped, now seething with irritation.

He stood back, clearly surprised by your tenaciousness. “Feisty, aren’t we?” he chuckled, fiddling with his bow tie before straightening his posture. “Oh, we’re going to get along just fine. I can see that.”

“I’m sorry,” you replied with exasperation. “Who are you?”

Smiling wider, he answered, “I’m Lucifer, the King of Hell, my delectable little human. And you’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	7. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, Shaming, Emotional Abuse

Holy shit. Oh, fuck. There he was. The creature you had heard about your entire life. The epitome of all things evil and corrupt… the embodiment of sin… and he was standing directly in front of you, meeting your horrified expression with an amused one of his own.

Finding words was impossible as your mouth hung open in shock, unsure of what to say or how to address your current situation. Granted, this Lucifer was an animation, and an extremely whimsical one at that, but considering what you had heard, you were certain that he was capable of terrible and downright unspeakable things.

“Cat got your tongue?” Lucifer teased, quirking an eyebrow.

At that moment, it just so happened that a grumpy cat-demon was passing by. From the hallway, you could hear Husk grumble, “Fuck off,” clearly offended by the remark and probably on his way to the bar. He seemed to be surprisingly unfazed by Lucifer’s presence. Either that, or he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was even there.

Luckily, Charlie broke the tense silence that filled the room. “W-where’s Mom?

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Lucifer turned to address his very clearly emotionally overwhelmed daughter. “She’s on another one of her holidays. She took the gardener and fled to the Lust Ring for some time away. I think that it will do her some good.”

Upon noticing Charlie’s look of discomfort and your perplexed expression, Lucifer chuckled darkly. “Lilith and I have what you would call an open relationship. I adore the woman, but alas, she and I tend to grow tired of each other’s company after several millennia. You could not have come at a better time, little human!”

Changing the subject, Charlie interjected, “So… that’s why you’re here? I haven’t heard from you or Mom in weeks, but somehow you can find the time to cross the Seven Rings to see someone you don’t even know?”

“Oh, Charlotte. Desperation is not a good look on you,” Lucifer sneered, brushing off Charlie’s jab. “You’re a Magne for Satan’s sake. Wipe that dejected look off of your face and stop embarrassing yourself.”

Fighting back tears, Charlie’s bottom lip quivered, but she managed to keep herself in check. “Yes, Dad…”

Anger was bubbling up inside of you and threatening to spill over. You had exchanged a look with Alastor, who very subtly shook his head, indicating that now was not the time to lose your cool.

“Now,” Lucifer declared, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Let’s get moving, shall we? Oh, this is absolutely thrilling! I have so many things to inquire about.” 

Finally finding your words, you spoke barely above a whisper, “I don’t want to leave.”

Wagging his finger disapprovingly at you, Lucifer chastised, “I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter. You’re deliciously powerless and at the mercy of Hell’s ruler… who just happens to be me!” He cackled at his own joke, which wasn’t even funny.

“But, Dad,” Charlie couldn’t stop herself from butting in. “She’s doing well here. We’re keeping her safe and she’s just getting settled. We’re making progress, and I really don’t think that it’s a good idea--”

“Enough!” Lucifer snarled, shaking the whole room with the intensity of his anger. He bared his teeth at Charlie, his eyes now a fiery red and yellow as he glared at her. “Do not defy me, child. Your sympathy for other creatures is pathetic and will be the end of you. I will not tolerate it!”

To Charlie’s credit, she refused to cower before him and instead puffed out her chest, challenging him as her own eyes flashed red and yellow back at him.

“If I may,” Alastor’s calm and collected voice cut through the tension in the room. “The princess makes a valid argument.”

As everyone turned to look at the Radio Demon, Lucifer returned to his former self, brushing his hair back to smooth out the blonde strands that had fallen out of place during his fit of rage.

“Ah, Alastor. I see the rumors are true. You’ve decided to embark in the hospitality industry. It’s a far cry from Overlord status, but to each their own, I suppose.”

Alastor remained eerily still, his smile prominently projecting while his eyes narrowed ever so subtly, which Lucifer seemed to pick up on. “Come now, old friend. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and your endeavors. Perhaps you can teach my daughter a thing or two about Hell and the roles each must play.”

“I have no intention of soliciting false pretenses, Luci, my dear. I am merely here to watch the scum of the earth struggle for betterment before they trip and tumble down into the fiery pit of failure.” A shiver crept down your spine as he finished and he had a sinister gleam in his eyes.

“Ha!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I should have known. You’re far too clever to abed Charlotte in a failed quest of humanity.”

“Come now, Luci,” Alastor began, tutting the King of Hell. “Must you be so cynical? If nothing else, she’s providing entertainment. I would think that you, of all sinners, would enjoy that.”

“Apparently, you know nothing of the things that I enjoy, Stag,” Lucifer quipped using a peculiar nickname.

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, I wouldn’t say nothing.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Lucifer cleared his throat before swallowing thickly. Alastor’s cold and calculated stare was unwavering and wicked.

Quickly averting the topic, Lucifer stated, “The fact remains, it’s not safe for a vulnerable human here in the hotel.”

“I beg to differ,” Alastor countered, nonchalantly twirling his cane in his hands. “She’s no safer with you, my king. You have a significant target on your back and were she to stay with you, she would be in constant danger.”

“I could say the same for you,” Lucifer argued, narrowing his eyes while his smile widened. The similarities between Lucifer and Alastor were unsettling. “You’ve certainly made your fair share of enemies.”

“That may be, but I have nothing but free time,” Alastor deflected with a hint of malice. “You have enough on your plate, what with the recent extermination and those dreadful turf wars that are always on the picture show. The last thing you need is to be burdened with something like this.”

Lucifer sneered, pausing to look over the Radio Demon as if he were looking for something to give him ammunition for the conversation. “If I didn’t know any better, my old friend, I would think that you were trying to manipulate me into allowing her to stay.”

Alastor’s smile crept higher into his cheeks, the slits of his eyes thinning ever so slightly. “I think we’re far past the point of manipulation. I won’t beat around the bush. It would be a mistake for you to take her into your custody.”

Lucifer growled, his impatience fracturing the surface of his indifferent disposition. “The mistake would be to underestimate me.”

“Dad, enough!” Charlie interjected, no longer able to stifle her disdain. “Why is it always a fight with you? Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Charlotte,” he warned, not bothering to look at her.

“For the last time, it’s Charlie ,” she opposed, fuming. “I just… we were managing just fine. Why does this even matter to you?”

“Charlie,” he spat, his voice laced with venom. “Just when I think there might be hope for your future, you set yourself up for failure. You are a disappointment and an embarrassment to me, and I grow tired of your insolence.”

Each word spoken was like a dagger in Charlie’s heart. She was trying so hard to be strong, but she was close to breaking down. Unable to hold back any longer, you snapped.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

The words had left your mouth before you could stop them. The whole room fell silent as everyone turned to Lucifer to gauge his reaction.

“Beg your pardon?” he inquired, his expression stoic.

Swallowing thickly, you continued, “Why are you being so unnecessarily cruel? She’s your _daughter_ , and she’s been nothing but kind and helpful since I arrived. Why do you have to openly mock and demean her like that?”

His eyes searched yours as you stood frozen, waiting for him to slaughter you on the spot for talking back to him. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed, clearly entertained by your ignorance. However, just as you thought he was going to let it go, you were thrown up against the wall, his hand at your throat as he lifted you from the ground. Your nails raked at his hands while your feet scuffled, trying to find anything to lift you and alleviate the pressure on your neck.

“Silly pet,” he hissed, his eyes becoming snake-like as he glared at you. “You’re here as my guest, and I am a courteous host, but make no mistake… should you cross me, it will be the last thing you ever do.”

Finally, he let go, allowing your body to slump to the ground as you choked and gasped for air.

Brushing off his sleeves and straightening out his jacket, Lucifer sighed before speaking. “She will remain here temporarily until I can make proper arrangements.”

No one spoke as he looked down at you on the ground, grinning wickedly. “Take care, human. I’ll see you soon.”

With that, he saw himself out, not bothering to utter another word, leaving behind a haunting silence in his wake.

You hardly noticed the hand that was being extended to you as you sat on the ground, dazed by the interaction. When you glanced up, you saw that the hand belonged to Alastor, who was offering you a casual smile. “How are you so happy all the time?” you grumbled as you took his hand, allowing him to haul you to your feet.

“A smile does not necessarily convey happiness,” he explained as he looked you over. “Hell is prominently filled with barbaric individuals who favor crass behavior above all else. It’s quite dull. I myself am in favor of a more amiable approach.”

Before you could respond, Charlie approached you, wrapping her arms around you as she pulled you into a tight embrace. “Are you okay?” she asked, still tightly coiled around you.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

Retracting herself, she nodded glumly. “I’m used to it. In case you couldn’t tell, my dad and I don’t exactly have the best relationship. And as much as I appreciate what you did, you really need to be careful. He holds grudges, and you don’t want to get on his bad side.”

Nodding your head, you asked, “What happened to Vaggie?”

Sighing, Charlie answered, “She always makes herself scarce when he’s around. It goes without saying that Vaggie is a bit… outspoken, and she doesn’t want to slip up and say something that she’ll regret. She knows that it will only make things worse for us.”

“Ah, got it.”

Alastor thumped his cane against the wooden floor to gain your attention. “Well, my dear. It seems that we are on the clock. I think it would be best to get you back into the mortal world before Lucifer can carry out his plans. Make no mistake, he’s a cheeky fellow, but you do not want to be caught in his web.”

“Hey! What you got against webs?” Angel Dust popped his head in the doorway, scowling at the Radio Demon.

“Nothing at all, Mr. Dust!” Alastor replied cheerily. “It’s a simple comparison.”

“I’m going to go check on Vaggie,” Charlie stated. “After that, we can come up with a plan. There’s got to be something more that we can do than just go through books to try and get you home,” she thought out loud, a determined gleam in her eye.

As she left, Alastor approached you, placing a bony hand on your shoulder, which he meant as a comfort, but instead had the opposite effect, sending a chill down your spine. “Fear not, my dear. I will not let anything happen to you.”

With a wink, he withdrew his hand and glided out of the room, humming a show tune on his way out, leaving you alone with Angel Dust.

“Guess I missed all the fun,” he quipped before he flung back onto the bed, placing his top set of arms around his head. “Heard the Big Guy was in. He’s a charmer, ain’t he?”

“You know him?” you asked, your interest piqued.

He shrugged his shoulders casually. “Not personally. But I hear the gossip. Val can’t stand him.”

“Am I supposed to know who Val is?”

Rolling his eyes, he replied, “He’s the top dog around these parts, sweetheart. Big Vee controls the black market of Hell, and that’s sayin’ somethin’. You wanna know somethin’ outside the norm? He’s your guy.”

Humming thoughtfully for a moment, you asked, “Do you think he’d know anything about returning me to my world?”

“Probably,” he teased, brushing his hair back. “Val knows lots a weird stuff. He might be your guy.”

“Where do I find him?” you pressed, eager for more information.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the spider demon cautioned. “You don’t just show up unannounced. You need an appointment, toots.”

“Okay,” you sighed, losing your patience. “Can you set up an appointment?”

“I could… but what would you do for me in return?”

Narrowing your eyes, you asked, “Seriously?”

He flashed a smile at you, showing off his golden tooth as he wriggled his eyebrows.

“What is it that you want, Angel?”

“How’s about an I.O.U.? I do this for you, and you owe me a favor. Capiche?”

“How do I even know that I can trust you,” you asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

In mock offense, Angel Dust put a hand over his heart, dropping his jaw. “Well, that’s just rude. I’m trustworthy! I haven’t told a soul about your relationship with Smiles!”

Huffing, you snapped, “There is no relationship! You just keep walking in at the wrong time!”

“Uh huh,” he teased, snickering. “Either way, I’ve kept my mouth shut, even when there was nothing in it for me. If you wanna talk to Val, I can make that happen, but no more of this free shit. You owe me. Got it?”

“Ugh, okay, fine. Just… make it fast, please.”

Jumping up from the bed, the spider blew you a kiss before heading out on his mission, leaving you with an uneasy feeling in your gut. If only you knew what you had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	8. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, Kidnapping Attempt, Non-Consensual Touching

The walk to Valentino’s office… or… headquarters… or lair… or whatever you wanted to call it was uncomfortable at best. Angel guided you through the streets of Pentagram City, making sure to deviate from the main roads by taking back alleys and seedy shortcuts to ensure that you remained unnoticed by Hell’s residents. You were afraid to ask how he knew about the obscure alternate routes, but considering his profession, which you had learned was an adult film star who alternated as a hooker, you supposed that he would be well-versed in that sort of thing. 

“Listen, toots. If anyone asks, I didn’t set this up. Got it?” the spider demon urged, hustling down the alley.

“Why would that matter?”

“Because!” he snapped, slowing down so that you could keep up with his long legs. “I don’t wanna be the one who catches shit when the little princess realizes you snuck out right from under her nose. And I especially don’t wanna take the blame when Smiles discovers you’re gone.”

“What difference does it make if Alastor finds out?” you asked, perplexed. “I mean, I can understand Charlie. She’s giving you free housing, and you’re already on thin ice with Vaggie, but Alastor doesn’t have anything to do with you being there.”

He cackled maliciously. “Babe, you really are too much. Whether you wanna admit it or not, Smiles is obsessed with you. If he finds out that I took you to Big Vee, someone he’s not too fond of, I might add, he’ll probably eat me - and not in the way I’d like him to,” he added, grinning salaciously.

Much to your horror, you then began approaching a building with the words Porn Studios plastered on the front in bright red letters.

“Val… works in the porn industry?” you inquired, a hint of contempt in your voice.

“It’s a thriving business, baby. If you were looking for a ‘respectable’ establishment, you ain’t gonna find one a those in Hell. Get used to it.”

The more you thought about it, the more it made sense. Valentino ran Hell’s gritty underbelly, and if he was in charge of the porn and prostitution industries, surely he was in a place of power.

When you reached the empty lobby inside, Angel motioned for you to sit in one of the chairs. “I’ll go an’ let him know you’re here. Sit tight.”

The moment he disappeared through one of the doors, a slight sense of dread fell over you, causing you to stir uncomfortably in your seat. Wringing your hands nervously, your thoughts began to wander. Did you just make a huge mistake? Should you have put your trust in Angel? Why didn’t anyone else mention Valentino as a trusted source before? 

It was too much. You shouldn’t have gone there. A feeling in your gut was telling you to run and avoid this place at all costs.

Just as you had gotten up to leave, Angel came back through the doors. “He’s ready for you, toots. Come on back.”

“Angel… I--” you started to protest before he cut you off.

“You wanted answers, didn’t chya? He’s not known for his patience, babe. Come on, let’s go.”

Against your better judgement, you followed him back, swallowing thickly and trying to keep your nerves steady.

As you approached a large wooden door, Angel knocked twice before holding the door open for you. Hesitantly, you walked past him into a large office with tacky decor. Risque pictures lined the dark purple walls and a giant furry pink couch sat in the corner. Beneath your feet was a zebra-skin rug, which you were sure had been an inhabitant of Hell at one point.

At the very end of the room was a large and intimidating desk with a tall chair behind it that was faced away from you. Once you were just a few feet away, the chair swiveled, revealing a red-eyed demon adorned with a fancy flush coat and heart-shaped glasses. His outfit made him seem much less sinister than you were sure he probably was.

“Well, what do we have here?” he hissed, cracking a fanged smile. “Angie, when you told me that you were bringing me a living human, you didn’t say that she’d be so… delicious.”

Angel chuckled awkwardly, brushing past you to stand closer to Valentino.

“Don’t be shy, sugar. Come a little closer to Daddy and let me get a good look at you.”

Struggling to hide your grimace, you took a few more steps forward. Feeling his eyes scanning your form, you crossed your arms defensively, as if trying to physically hold yourself together.

The demon hummed thoughtfully before he stood up from his chair, gliding smoothly around his desk before he stopped directly in front of you.

Holy shit. He was tall. Even taller than Angel.

Pursing his lips, he circled you, inspecting you like a vulture honing in on its prey. Eventually, he stopped in front of you before demanding, “Sit still for me, sugar.”

He then placed a large hand over your chest, not in a sexual way, but as if he was trying to feel your heartbeat. Closing his eyes for a moment, you felt a strange tingling sensation where his hand was only briefly before he pulled it away with a smile plastered on his face.

Stepping away from you, he leaned back on his desk in a casual position before addressing you. “So, my little worker bee here tells me that you’re looking for some insight. That right?”

Unable to speak, you nodded your head.

“Walk me through what happened. Give Daddy all the intricate little details, baby. Don’t leave anything out.”

You wrinkled your nose as his use of the word daddy. It was incredibly off putting and didn’t at all appeal to you, but you went along with it anyway.

Clearing your throat, you started to speak, your voice shaking. “W-well… I-I was out shopping with my friends, and I saw a television that was a few decades old… probably from the seventies, at least. The remote control was next to the t.v. I picked it up, turned it on, and suddenly I was thrust into this place. That’s all I can remember.”

“Hmm,” he hummed aloud, tapping his index finger on his chin. “How very peculiar.”

“Whadya thinkin’, Val?” Angel Dust pressed, just as intrigued.

“Angie, baby… why don’t you run and get Vox. I’m sure he’d be interested to hear this little human’s story.”

“Y-you sure, boss?” Angel asked, hesitating.

Valentino narrowed his eyes at the spider. “Are you really going to waste my time with stupid questions?”

“But… you said this would be discreet-”

_SLAP_

You winced as Valentino backhanded Angel Dust, causing the spider to stumble back, holding his now tender cheek with a shocked expression on his face.

“Remember your place and do as you’re fucking told,” the demon snarled, baring his teeth at his inferior. “Now.”

Frowning, Angel Dust gave you a subtly apologetic glance before sauntering out of the room, leaving you alone with the pimp.

Even though you were genuinely upset at how Valentino treated Angel, you couldn’t bring yourself to act on your anger. When you had lost your cool with Lucifer, it was different because you were surrounded by Charlie and Alastor and you had the luxury of voicing your outrage, as foolish as it may have been. In your current predicament, however, you were utterly alone and at the mercy of Valentino. Clearly, you were out of your league. 

“Um,” you stammered, practically trembling where you stood and wanting to ease the quiet tension. “Wh-who is Vox?”

“He’s an associate of mine,” the demon purred. “Something tells me that he’ll be able to enlighten us to your little predicament.”

“Really?” you pressed, partially intrigued, partially terrified. “Why do you say that?”

Before he could respond, another voice could be heard approaching. “Seriously, Val? You’re gonna send your whore to fetch me like I’m some kind of bitch who’s at your beck and call? You can’t just-- oh.”

The new demon froze as he entered the room and laid eyes on you. The sight of him was just as alarming to you as you had been to him. Rather than a zoomorphic creature, it was like he was a cross between a human and a television set. He was about as tall as Alastor, sporting a striped tuxedo with a black and red striped shirt underneath. His red bowtie prominently stood out in comparison to grey undershirt.

On top of his flat-screen t.v. head, he had a black top hat with sound waves etched into it. His eyes were red with one of them containing black rings around the pupil. His entire appearance was unsettling to say the least. 

“And who do we have here?” Vox asked, his tone immediately changing from irritated to seductive.

You hadn’t realized that Valentino had moved next to you while you were distracted by Vox’s entrance. He entangled one of his fingers into a strand of your hair, twirling it around his lengthy digit, causing you to flinch. “This is the human that we’ve been hearing about all over the Seven Rings,” Val whispered close to your ear. “She has quite an interesting story. Why don’t you be a doll and tell my associate here what happened to you, sugar?”

Inhaling a shaky breath, you repeated your story about the television set. As you spoke, Vox’s eyes widened in shock as he exchanged glances with Valentino who had a menacing smirk on his face. As you finished your story, Vox had a similar expression to Val as he eyed you hungrily.

“Excuse us for a moment, won’t you, baby? Daddy’s gotta have a little chat,” Val snickered as he pulled Vox aside and stepped into the room adjacent to the one you were in.

You briefly wondered what had happened to Angel Dust until their whispers brought your attention back to them. Unable to stop yourself, you stepped closer to the doorway, listening in on their conversation. It was difficult to make out anything that they were saying, but you caught certain things here and there.

“...didn’t think that it would actually work! By the time I heard that there was a human…”

“...exactly what we wanted. What’s even better is that she came to us…” 

“...not going to go quietly. Her little friends at that rancid hotel…” 

“...just do it. We’ve waited too long for this…”

From what you had heard, you weren’t at all liking where this was going. Everything inside of you was telling you to run.

Just as you were looking for an escape, the demons came back into the room with venomous grins on their faces. “Going somewhere?” Vox asked, interpreting your actions.

“I-I need to get back. The others will be looking for me soon, and I--”

“Now, now,” Valentino cooed as he towered over you, running a finger down your arm. “You just got here. It would be rude to leave so soon.”

All of the courage that you had gathered over your time in hell had immediately dissipated. There was no way that you could overpower two demons. It was clear that you were at their mercy. “Please…” you begged, still looking for an exit. “I was just looking for a way home. I didn’t mean--”

“Don’t worry, fleshling,” Vox soothed with false sweetness as he also caressed your face, giving you unwanted chills. “We’re going to get you home. But first… we’re going to have a little fun with you.”

“W-what do you mean by fun ?” you asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, but trying to buy time until you could come up with a crafty escape.

“Oh, don’t you worry, sugar. We’re going to take good care of you,” the moth demon purred as he continued to fondle your clothes. “You’re ours now.”

“You know, I do really hate those who can’t show a little more respect to those of fairer means,” a familiar voice interrupted.

Relief washed over you like a tidal wave. Never did you think that you would be so relieved to hear that eerie static-filled voice.

Valentino and Vox immediately went rigid, but kept their hands where they were on your body.  
  
“It’s rather distasteful,” the Radio Demon continued, emerging from the shadows. His eyes were radiating a crimson glow and his smile was even more malevolent than you had seen it in the past. “Like bad meat.”

The tension in the room was palpable as Alastor’s antlers seemed to lengthen in height and width. The dark circles under his eyes appeared once more and his pupils turned to dials as his teeth elongated to emphasize his already terrifying grin. “If you would, kindly remove your hands from her.”

“No one asked you to intervene, Bullwinkle,” Vox snapped, tightening his grip on your arm.

“What?” Valentino asked, suddenly distracting and quirking a brow at his cohort. “Bullwinkle is a fucking moose.”

“So what? They both have antlers,” Vox countered, shrugging. “Who fucking cares?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt what I’m sure would be a fascinating lover’s quarrel,” Alastor teased, earning a growl from the other demons, “But I really must be on my way.”

“No one’s stopping you!” Vox pointed out, baring his electric blue teeth. “But you’re not taking the fleshling with you.”

“If you refuse to relinquish the human to me, I’m afraid I’ll have to take a more aggressive approach. I’m sure no one wants that,” Alastor remarked, tilting his head mockingly, his frightening appearance still in place.

“You really want to threaten us?” Valentino questioned with a chuckle, his eyes flashing from behind his heart-shaped glasses. “We’ll annihilate you.”

“Oh, ho, ho,” Alastor laughed, straightening his monocle. “As much as I would enjoy proving you wrong, I’m afraid you’re confused. You see, I’m here to ensure that the human remains safe before she is claimed by Lucifer. He has very specific plans for her, and, as I’m sure you can imagine, he won’t be thrilled if he finds out his prized possession is being held hostage in this… fine establishment,” he sneered at the last part of his statement.

The two demons exchanged worried glances with one another, hesitating before speaking. “Lucifer wants her?” Vox pressed, eyes darting between you and his partner-in-crime.

“That’s correct,” Alastor replied, not bothering to mask the smug undertone. “I wouldn’t want to be the one to tell the King of Hell that his shiny new toy is being soiled by two clueless brutes. Would you?”

“Fuck,” Valentino grumbled before gripping your shoulders and thrusting you back into Alastor, where you landed harshly against his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around you, his clawed fingers digging into your shoulders possessively. 

Vox glared at Val with disbelief as he stammered, “You’re just handing her over?! She’s the key--”

“Shut the fuck up, Vox,” Valentino snarled, narrowing his eyes and giving him a subtle, unspoken warning. “It’s not the last we’ll see of her.”

Fuming, Vox remained silent as his eyes flashed at Alastor. Valentino then bent down, his eyes boring into yours as he whispered, “We’ll see you soon, sugar.” Sitting up, his lip curled as he addressed Alastor once more. “Now get out.”

With a flick of one of his ears and no other words exchanged, Alastor relinquished his hold on you and escorted you out, moving so quickly that you had to practically run in order to keep up with him. 

“Alastor,” you addressed him breathlessly, “Just… wait a minute--”

“Not here, darling,” he urged, still moving with urgent haste.

After nearly fifteen minutes of power walking, you had reached the hotel. The moment the door shut behind you in the lobby, you glared at the Radio Demon while struggling to catch your breath. After a few moments of tension, you asked, “Is that really what you think of me? A ‘shiny new toy’ for Lucifer’s entertainment?”

Alastor, who had returned to his far less threatening appearance, simply smirked while twirling his hand and summoning his microphone before leaning on it casually. “No, sweetheart. That’s not all I really think of you.”

“What the fuck, Alastor,” you blurted out, unable to stop yourself. “You’re a god damned enigma! Is this how you get your rocks off? You tormented me when I first got here by making not-so-subtle threats and touching me constantly like a weirdo. Then you suddenly became nice and supportive, and after Lucifer, it seemed like you were actually going to help me, only to then make it seem like you’re just biding time until you can hand me over to him! What’s your game?! Is this how you drive your prey crazy before you slaughter them? Why are you such a creepy bastard?! What did I ever do to you to deserve these mind games?!”

Yikes. You didn’t mean to let all of that spill out at once, but you couldn’t help yourself. Once you started, you couldn’t stop. What’s worse was that during your rant, Alastor just gawked at you, seemingly unfazed. If anything, he was entertained, which only made you more upset.

After a few seconds of silence and him just staring at you with an amused expression, you emphasized, “Well?! Answer me!”

He then sat up straight, making his microphone disappear into a cloud of smoke before approaching you. Just as you were about to snap at him again, his long arm circled around your waist, pulling you close while cupping your face with his hand, running his thumb along your cheek. Before you could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on yours, moving against you in a deep and sensual kiss, making you forget the world around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segments added for continuity corrections 2/9/2021


	9. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive Language, Manipulation, Frightening Images

The Radio Demon didn’t taste like you had expected. Instead of bitter ash or rotten flesh or something equally repulsive like you might have originally assumed, your tastebuds were met with fresh mint mixed with an oaky bourbon and cinnamon. The flavor was intoxicating and if you were being honest, you wanted to swallow him whole as his tongue intertwined with yours.

Wait… no. This wasn’t right. He was a wicked and vile demon with ulterior motives and had no interest in a genuine friendship, nor anything physical for that matter. Not that you would want that with him anyway, considering his Jekyll and Hyde personality that drove you crazy. It was obvious that this was just another one of his twisted games. 

Coming to your senses, you broke the kiss and planted your palms on his shoulders, pushing him away. His eyes remained closed for a moment as he swallowed thickly, seemingly savoring the taste of you before he finally opened his eyes, an apprehensive expression on his face. 

Clearing your throat awkwardly, you blurted out, “What was that for?”

Hesitating for a moment, Alastor replied, “Did you not enjoy it?”

Scoffing, you protested, “Don’t answer my question with a question. I’m getting really tired of your constant manipulation. You’re obviously not the romantic type and physical interaction isn’t your thing. That is, of course, unless you’re the one initiating it.”

“And I suppose you know all about me, hm?”

Glaring at him, you huffed in exasperation. “You’re exhausting, you know that?” 

The sound of glass bottles clinking together suddenly drew your attention, causing the both of you to look to your right. There, behind the front desk was Husk, eyes wide with shock, looking like a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the candy jar.

The blood drained from your face as you realized that he must have seen and heard everything. Fuck! Why were you always getting caught in these compromising positions with this guy? How did you not notice a giant winged cat behind the bar?!

At a loss for words, you turned to Alastor for help, who had a somewhat smug expression on his face. “Ah, Husker. Good evening, my feline friend.”

Husk’s upper lip twitched as his eyes darted around the room, clearly looking for an excuse to change the subject. “Uh… don’t mind me. I was just… uh… leaving.”

Desperate to remove himself from the situation, he stumbled out from behind the bar, making sure to take a large bottle of booze with him as he left.

The moment he rounded the corner, you snapped at the Radio Demon. “Do you purposely put me in these embarrassing situations? Do you get some kind of sick satisfaction from humiliating me?”

Looking slightly taken aback, Alastor furrowed his brow and tilted his head questioningly at you, as if he had no idea what you were talking about. 

“Nevermind,” you grumbled, crossing your arms in annoyance.

Ignoring your tantrum, Alastor decided to bring the topic of conversation back to where it was before the two of you were interrupted. “Darling, I’ll be blunt. My desire to protect you is somewhat self-serving. Ensuring your survival is imperative in order to secure my own interests.”

Wow. Well, at least he was honest about it. “Okay, fine. I get that,” you confirmed, trying to mask your offense. “But that doesn’t mean you have to constantly manipulate me with your weirdness and your seductive personality.” 

His smile widened at your words. “If I may be so bold, I think it’s safe to say that you are quite emotionally and, dare I say, physically driven. Intimacy is something you crave as well as physical pleasure. I have attempted to stimulate both to put you at ease. I, for one, have no interest in such carnal desires, but for the sake of getting you back to your dimension, I have indulged you.”

What. An. Asshole.

“What makes you think I want any of that? Why would you just assume that I operate that way? Just because we’re in Hell doesn’t mean that everyone here is sex-crazed. I mean, you yourself are an example.”

“Ha!” he cackled, his eyes crinkling in delight. “Sweetheart, do you think I am truly that unobservant? Surely, even you must realize that you have a tell.”

Quirking your brow, you waited for further explanation. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement before continuing. “The devil is in the details, my dear. Whenever I am near, your heart races, your skin burns, and you’re often left speechless.”

“You’re mistaking lust for hatred, Alastor,” you seethed, resisting the urge to punch him.

“Ah, but there is a fine line between the two, don’t you agree?”

“You’re thinking of love and hate,” you corrected, still fuming. “Love is not the same as lust, and I neither love, nor do I lust over you.”

“Hmm. How curious then, that despite these claims, you crave my company. Why is that?”

Getting more irritated by the second, you hissed through gritted teeth, “I do _not_! Why do you always seem to be around? If anyone’s obsessed with the other here, it’s you!”

He hummed thoughtfully, giving you the urge to smack the grin right off of his face. “So you didn’t enjoy the kiss?”

“N-no,” you stammered, hating the way your own voice betrayed you. 

“I see,” he replied knowingly. “My mistake.”

He took a moment to pace around you, seemingly inspecting you while he contemplated something. Luckily, you didn’t have to wait too long to find out what he was thinking.

“So, tell me. Regardless of the fact that you’re aware that I am an Overlord, you sought the help of another. Tell me why.”

Fidgeting with your sleeve nervously, you answered, “I-I didn’t know what he was. I just… Angel and I were talking and-”

“Ah. Yes,” he murmured. “The effervescent spider. He told you to do this?”

His heated gaze was focused on you, making you feel smaller by the second. Why did you suddenly feel like you were a child about to be scolded for breaking the house rules? “No. Not really. He was just trying to help. He said that Valentino knew things that other demons didn’t regarding strange and unusual happenings in Hell. I thought that if anyone knew anything about what happened to me, he might, so I pretty much forced Angel to set up a meeting.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sure Angel was quite difficult to persuade,” he quipped facetiously. “Again, you didn’t think to ask me?”

“I’ve already asked you, Alastor. You never give me a straight answer, which just makes me think that either you don’t know anything, or whatever it is that you do know, you’re not willing to share with me. You can’t blame me for getting a little desperate after the King of Hell threatened to take me as his prisoner.” 

His crimson eyes narrowed at you, fracturing his seemingly calm composure. “I assured you that I would protect you and that you had nothing to fear so long as you were with me.”

“How can you expect me to just accept that?” you barked. “I don’t trust you!”

A deafening silence filled the room after the words left your mouth, echoing through the air as the Radio Demon took a moment to absorb your words. Less than a second after, his eyes sunk into his head, revealing nothing more than a haunting red orb amongst an endless void of darkness. The fangs in his mouth elongated and his already horrifying grin spread into a chilling grimace as he somehow grew taller, towering over you even more so than before.

The blood drained from your face and your entire body went rigid as you fought the urge to vomit from nauseousness and terror. Seeing him like that was a completely different experience when it was directed at you rather than someone else. You had grown accustomed to his charming and witty personality that you had almost forgotten what he was capable of. However, it all came crashing back to you as you cowered before him, the air being sucked from your lungs as he transformed before your very eyes.

Through a mess of static and painful feedback, he snarled, “After all that I have done for you, you still test me?!”

A lump in your throat kept you from speaking freely as you began to instinctually back away, your entire body trembling, your legs threatening to give way beneath you.

Taking a stride towards you, he continued in his deafening demonic voice, “I have been so very generous with you, dearest, but I can be cruel if that’s what you prefer!”

Tears began to fall down your face as you halted, closing your eyes in a desperate attempt to mentally escape the horror that was right in front of you. Your legs finally gave and you crumpled to the floor in a pathetic heap of emotion. “I-I’m sorry,” you choked out through your sobs. “I’m so sorry. Please, Alastor, I-I… I just want to go home.”

A moment passed between the two of you as he considered your plea. Regardless of the unsure silence, you still refused to open your eyes. Finally, the static and painful feedback died down, leaving behind a faint ringing in your ears.

A gloved hand wiped away a stray tear on your cheek, causing you to instinctively flinch while thrusting your hands outward to push away whatever was touching you.

“Now, now, little one. None of that. I am true to my word. I will not hurt you.”

Still shaking violently, you dared to open your eyes, somewhat relieved to see that Alastor had returned to his far less threatening appearance and was now offering you his hand. “Forgive me,” he insisted, a tenderness to his voice that you hadn’t heard before.

Hesitantly, you took his hand, unprepared for the quick tug he gave to lift you to your feet. He then began brushing your hair back from your shoulders, straightening out your clothes, and finally wiped the last of your tears away, tweaking your cheek endearingly when he was finished. All you could do was relent and allow him to do what he wanted to you while you stood in silence. 

“Now then,” he sighed, summoning his microphone in a cloud of smoke to lean on as he thought aloud. “Clearly we need to establish more trust with one another. I suppose I can understand you requiring some assurance that guarantees that I will hold up my end of the bargain. You are, after all, in Hell. Skepticism comes with the territory.”

Slowly regaining your composure, you simply nodded your head, wrapping your arms around yourself to help hold yourself together as he continued speaking as if he wasn’t just one of the most horrific creatures that you had ever seen.

“Well, if you’re open to the idea, I can offer you a deal--”

“No!” you replied instantly. Surprisingly, rather than getting upset at your outburst, the demon seemed unfazed - amused even. “I’m sorry,” you added. “I can’t.”

Once again, he began to pace back and forth as he hummed to himself in thought. “This just won’t do,” he continued to think aloud as he placed a finger to his chin, contemplating his options. 

After another few moments of silent reflection, his eyes suddenly lit up. Literally. They actually glowed for a second as an idea struck him. “I’ve got it!”

Before you could even bother to ask what he was thinking, he shoved his microphone stand into your hands. An overwhelming feeling of power washed over you as your skin connected with the staff. It frightened you, and you immediately tried to shove it back towards Alastor. 

“Why would you give this to me? What am I supposed to do with this?”

Holding his hands up in refusal, his never-wavering smile beamed back at you. “That’s for you to decide”

“I… I can’t… I don’t even know how to use this! What if I end up killing someone?” 

“You just might.”

“Alastor,” you groaned, incredibly fed up with him at this point.

He released a fit of laughter at your defeated demeanor. “Do not fret, sweetheart. Possessing my microphone grants you ownership of my shadow.”

You blinked at him, waiting for him to continue his bizarre explanation as you struggled to hold up the large and heavy staff, much to your embarrassment.

“You see, my dear… to have ownership of my shadow is to, in part, have ownership of me. You are in control. Do you understand?”

You released an extremely unattractive mix between a huff and a snort, emphasizing your baffled disbelief. “Why in the hell would you do that? You barely know me. You don’t seem like the type who easily gives up even a sliver of control; this can’t be easy for you.”

“Exactly,” he winked, placing a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. “To say that this is difficult for me is… an understatement,” he noticeably grimaced. “But if this is what it takes for you to realize that I am more of an ally than an enemy, it is what must be done.”

Wow. He must really want to get to your dimension. He was even willing to literally give up a part of himself for it. If anything, that terrified you even more. Why was he so adamant on coming with you?

“You’re wrong, by the way.”

Snapping out of your skeptical daze, you tilted your head questioningly at him as he had done to you so many times before.

Smirking, he continued, “I know quite a lot about you, darling. Don’t forget, I’ve been inside your mind.”

Oh. Yeah. How could you forget how violating that felt?

Not wanting to linger on the subject in fear of what he might have seen in your head, you continued to struggle against the height and weight of the microphone stand, which was just as tall as you were. “Um… Alastor. I appreciate the gesture. I really do, but how do I…?”

“Ah,” he replied, realizing your predicament. He then stood behind you and pressed against you, cradling your arm and placing one of his hands over yours that was gripping the staff. “Allow yourself to feel the power inside of it. Open yourself up to it.”

“I don’t know how,” you admitted. “There’s no magic where I come from. I can’t do what you’re asking.”

“Yes, you can,” he countered, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. “Sit still and close your eyes. Calm yourself.”

Following his instructions, you stopped fighting and closed your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his other hand grip your waist, forcing you even closer to him. “Do you feel that?” he asked, tapping his index finger lightly on the back of your hand that was grasping the staff tightly.

Just as the words left his mouth, you felt a warm sensation in the palm of your hand, tingling just beneath your skin. “Yes,” you breathed in disbelief.

His lips brushed against your ear, his hot breath sending chills down your spine as he whispered softly. “Focus on that. Open yourself up to it and allow it to envelope you.”

Concentrating on his words, you chased after that feeling in your hands, willing it to travel up your arms, into your chest and throughout your whole body until you felt an incredible sensation of what you could only describe as something… magical - something that you had never felt before.

“I-I feel it,” you stammered, smiling to yourself while keeping your eyes closed as you continued to focus.

He hummed happily against the nape of your neck. “Very good, darling. Now, open your eyes.”

Hesitant to comply, an audible gasp escaped you when you eventually did. The large microphone stand had somehow shrunk in size, and was now just the right height and weight for you. It had acclimated to your exact proportions and was no longer overwhelmingly large or heavy in your hands.

“Holy shit,” you uttered softly, completely wonder-struck. 

The Radio Demon beamed at your bewilderment, returning to huddle against your body once more, his hand still resting over yours on the microphone stand. “Go on, then. Summon me.” 

“But… you’re right here,” you observed, pointing out the obvious. 

The feeling of his chest rumbling against your back with his breathy chuckle sent a thrill through your body that annoyed you. “My shadow, dearest. Summon my shadow.”

At first you had figured that his ‘shadow’ was a figure of speech somehow. Were you seriously about to conjure another part of him? “Um, is there, like… a magic word or something?”

You could sense the eye-roll before he sighed heavily in vexation. “No. This is not a picture show,” he grumbled, probably referring to whatever reference he saw in your head. “Use the energy you felt before and simply allow yourself to have what you want. In this case…?”

“Your shadow,” you answered, exhaling and steadying yourself. “Okay, got it.”

Shutting your eyes, you concentrated on the energy flowing through the staff and into your body once again. You weren’t sure what to expect, but you told yourself that you wanted to see Alastor’s shadow right at that very moment.

The energy flowed like a current, the strength of it fading in and out, but you weren’t sure if it was working. After what felt like forever, you were about ready to give up when you felt a wispy tickle on your cheek.

Opening your eyes, you yelped at the sight of a black and somewhat transparent creature that adorned the similar shape of Alastor and was staring right at you with what could possibly be an even more wicked smile than the actual demon himself. 

“Well done,” Alastor cooed, running his hands through your hair affectionately. “You’re a natural.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segments added for continuity corrections 2/9/2021


	10. The Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Manipulation, Nonconsensual, Intoxication, Sex under the influence, Tentacle Sex, Mentions of Cannibalism, Sadism

  
  
The two of you spent another hour or so messing with his shadow. Alastor had informed you of what powers it contained and what its limitations were, which wasn’t a lot. The shadow was able to carry out practically any command, but it did not have the luxury of creating chaos on its own, much to your relief. It was a servant that required firm commands from its master, which, for the time being, was you.

What surprised you most was that it seemed to have its own personality. Alastor appeared to view his shadow as a sort of trained pet, but the more he interacted with it, the more you could see that the two of them were actually friendly with one another. Alastor seemed proud of his shadow and they appeared to have their own unspoken language regarding one another. It made sense considering the shadow was a part of Alastor, but their telepathic conversations were still odd. It was strange to see Alastor act somewhat affectionately towards something, but if you were being honest, you enjoyed seeing him that way. It made him seem more... human.

You wouldn’t go as far to say that the shadow was amiable or good-natured. Actually, quite the opposite. There was a malevolence about the creature that revealed its own wicked disposition, but it seemed that it took its cues from Alastor. Since Alastor considered you a non-threatening entity, the shadow had little concern regarding your ability to cause harm to itself or to its original master. 

Making a mental note to further test the shadow’s abilities on your own at a later time, you watched intently as Alastor showed you how to dismiss his shadow until you would require its assistance again. He then walked you through how to make his magical staff disappear when you didn’t require it, and also how to make it appear again when you did. It took some practice, but you were able to get the hang of it without too much trouble. The whole concept of magic was still mind-blowing and you weren’t sure if you were ever going to get used to it.

“You’re doing splendidly, my dear!” he cheered, his smile reaching his eyes to give him a somewhat endearing appearance. “It won’t be long before the overlords cower before you.” 

You released a huff of sarcastic laughter. “I wouldn’t go that far.” The thought of facing Valentino and Vox again sent a shiver down your spine. That’s when a troubling thought occurred to you.

“Shit! Alastor, we left Angel Dust behind! We have to go and get him!”

The Radio Demon shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. “Do not fret, darling. I assure you that the spider is alright. He made himself scarce when I arrived to confront those imbeciles.”

A feeling of relief instantly washed over you. A part of you was hurt that Angel had basically offered you up to Valentino like a piece of meat, but you had literally begged him for a meeting, so it didn’t really make sense for you to be too upset with him. On the other hand, it didn’t seem like Angel Dust was capable of genuine remorse, so maybe you were thinking too much of it. Regardless, he didn’t deserve to be treated so harshly by Valentino.

Your feelings of penitence were interrupted by a noticeable twitch of Alastor’s ears, which had suddenly perked up into an alert position as he seemed to be listening attentively to something. Before you could even ask about it, he droned, “It seems Charlie is requesting an audience with us. She has some intriguing information.”

The way he said it seemed so deadpan… as if the news wasn’t exciting in the slightest. 

Moments later, Charlie and Vaggie appeared down the hall. Charlie had started to practically sprint towards you with tense concern while Vaggie grimaced at the sight of you alone with Alastor yet again. 

“I’m so glad we found you!” Charlie fretted. “We were so worried!”

Vaggie had caught up and crossed her arms in disapproval. “What happened to you? We thought that you were going to meet us in the library. Next thing we know, half of our staff is gone.” 

“I know… I’m sorry,” you muttered, hoping that the guilt was evident in your tone. “I… uh… I asked Angel if he would help me out and it was a time-sensitive issue. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“What did you need help with?” Vaggie probed with skepticism, her eyes narrowing at the Radio Demon who simply widened his grin at her obvious display of distrust.

Sighing remorsefully, you knew that you couldn’t avoid the topic. They deserved to know the truth, especially considering all that they had done for you during your time in Hell.

The mere mention of Valentino and Vox had an instantaneous effect on the two girls. Charlie’s face fell immediately while Vaggie’s cheeks reddened, pursing her lips in anger. Their expressions hardly softened when you explained how Alastor swooped in at the last minute to save you.

You ended the explanation with you and Alastor arriving back at the hotel. The fact that you left out the incriminating tidbits of Alastor’s kiss and being gifted access to his shadow was intentional. You could feel his eyes on you, probably wondering why you chose to keep that information to yourself, but you ignored it.

“Angel isn’t back yet,” Charlie disclosed worriedly. “I hope he’s okay.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Vaggie snarled, her fingers flexing with anticipation. 

“It was my decision,” you assured them. “He tried to tell me about Valentino, but I didn’t listen. I was so desperate for some answers that I completely disregarded his warnings. It’s my fault, please don’t blame Angel.” 

“Speaking of answers,” Charlie intervened, intentionally changing the subject, “I might have something for you!” 

A jolt of excitement sparked through you, quickly eradicating your self-reproach for the time being. “Really?!”

She nodded her head eagerly. “I mean, it’s dangerous, but it’s worth a shot!”

“What is it?” you urged, the desperation evident in your voice. 

Her eyes shifted awkwardly over to Alastor who was perched casually against an invisible wall, gazing at her with an amused smirk. 

“Um… maybe we should, uh…”

“Hey, Al. You gotta minute?” a gruff and seemingly irritated voice called from behind you.

Turning around, you noticed Husk eyeing Alastor expectantly.

“Why, for you, Husker, I have an eternity,” Alastor replied with gusto, winking at you before strolling off with his feline companion. 

“Well, that was good timing,” Vaggie sneered as she watched the other two leave.

Clapping her hands together, Charlie didn’t hesitate to dive right in. “Okay! So! I asked around, did some digging, and after going over the research, I think that contacting an angel is our best option.”

Based on the fact that Vaggie’s eye twitched as soon as the words left Charlie’s lips, you assumed that this was more dangerous than her cheery disposition was letting on.

“An angel?” you questioned skeptically. “Those actually exist?”

“Oh yeah, they exist all right,” Vaggie seethed, gritting her teeth. “They’re fucking ruthless, soulless, bloodthirsty assholes.”

“Awesome,” you commented sarcastically. “And you think… what? That one is just going to help us out of the goodness of their heart?” 

“We can be very persuasive,” Vaggie chimed, twirling a dagger effortlessly through her fingers. 

“One step at a time,” Charlie urged, placing a calming hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “First, we have to gain access to one.”

Shrugging your shoulders, you asked, “And how exactly are we supposed to do that?”

“Well…” Charlie began nervously. “Here’s the thing… the only one here in Hell who has ever made contact with Heaven is my dad.”

It was like a bucket of ice poured down your back at the mention of the King of Hell, who was anxious to get his hands on you.

Noting your terrified expression, Charlie pressed on. “We don’t necessarily have to interact with him. Technically, all we need is his rolodex and we can figure out the rest ourselves.”

“A rolodex?” you teased. “Isn’t that a little… outdated?” 

Grinning wryly, she giggled. “It is, but that’s just how my dad works. He’s very old fashioned when it comes to these things.” 

“I don’t like it. It’s really risky…” Vaggie thought aloud, worrying her lip.

“It is a risk, yeah, but it’s the best plan we’ve come up with so far, and I really don’t see another way,” Charlie countered. “Since I know my dad’s house, I’ll start working on a plan of attack and I’ll let you know when I’ve made progress, okay?”

Nodding your head gratefully, you agreed to the plan. “I’m all for it. Thank you so much. Both of you. Honestly, I don’t know how I would get through this without you.”

With a smirk, Vaggie mumbled something under her breath. The only word you caught was “Shitlord”, which obviously was a jab at your relationship with Alastor.

Giving you a reassuring smile, Charlie elbowed Vaggie in the ribs, to which she grumbled an “ow” before they both left to concoct a plan of action. 

Despite Charlie and Vaggie not wanting to clue Alastor in on their proposal, you thought that it was best not to keep him in the dark. Knowing him, he’d find out sooner or later anyway. 

After searching around the hotel for a bit, you finally found him in the library, sitting in a regal chair positioned behind a large wooden desk. He had been sitting back leisurely with his legs propped up on the corner of the desk as he sipped on what appeared to be a thick, black liquid in a crystal glass. 

“Why, hello there,” he greeted in an uncharacteristically tame manner. “Come here, darling. Join me for a drink, won’t you?”

Eyeing the substance in his glass with disdain, you shook your head. “Uh… no thanks, Alastor. I just came to tell you what Charlie has planned for getting me back into my world.”

“You’re going to contact an angel, correct?” he predicted in a bored tone.

Taken aback, you stammered, “I… h-how… how did you know that?”

Chuckling, he pointed to his large ears. “They don’t miss a thing, sweetheart.”

Huh. Great. Who knows what else he’d heard over the past couple of weeks. You’d have to keep that in mind for the future. “Oh. Um. Okay, that works. Now I don’t have to try and remember all of the details,” you joked.

His piercing gaze seemed to lock you in place, preventing you from leaving, instead making you sway awkwardly as you tried to come up with some other topic of conversation. “So… everything okay with Husk?”

“Hmm?” he questioned, quirking a brow, before he recalled that you saw Husk ask for him. “Ah, yes. Husker is fine.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good…”

He hummed in agreement as he took another sip of his drink before clearing his throat softly, still staring intently at you. “There’s no need for concern. Husker was simply warning me to behave myself. I tend to get carried away, you see.”

The tone of his voice was unnerving. His cheery disposition was long gone, and had instead been replaced by a raspy murmur, layered with malice and hostility. The venom in his voice was haunting and alluring all at the same time, which might have explained why you hadn’t run away and had alternatively been gauging him further. 

“What is it that you need to behave for? What are you doing that’s worrying him?”

A buzz of static filled the air as his crimson eyes flickered over your body for a moment before he crooked a clawed, bony finger, motioning for you to come closer. “Have a drink with me.”

Against your better judgement, you walked toward him, lessening the gap that kept you at a somewhat safe distance. Once again, you looked to his glass, grimacing at its contents. “I don’t think that I can handle whatever it is that you’re drinking.”

“I doubt that, darling,” he countered in an inviting growl. “Go on. Just one sip.”

Handing you the glass, you swirled it around, noting how the viscosity stuck to the side, indicating its thick contents. The smell of it was potent, unlike anything you had smelled before. Merely looking at it made your stomach clench in pain.

Your voice shook as you replied, avoiding his gaze. “Seriously, Alastor. I don’t want a drink.”

The static emitting from his very essence flared, revealing dark dials in his eyes as his posture went rigid. 

A soft creak of wood was the only warning you received as he leapt forward, tightly gripping your shirt and wrenching you across the desk until you found yourself in a seated position, your legs hanging off of the front as he held your thighs tightly, keeping you locked in place before him.

Dazed at the swiftness of his motions and your new position within such close proximity, your breath quickened in alarm and fear. You started to shake as he leaned forward and whispered against your ear, “Just a taste, darling.”

The malevolence in his soft murmurs gave you goosebumps as you struggled to maintain your composure. Your mind was racing as you tried to come up with a valid reason that he would find acceptable to get out of this predicament and back to the safety of your room.

And yet… the way he was looking at you kept you seated and at his mercy. Were you wrong about him not wanting any physical contact with others? Wasn’t he revolted by the very thought of intimacy? Why was he forcing you to be so close and luring you in with his seductive demeanor? Surely he knew the effect this was having on you. But also, why was he so adamant on making you drink that disgusting stuff?

“It will not kill you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he stated, addressing your unspoken question. “Though I’m sure you’ve never had anything quite this… strong.” His already taut smile spread further as he narrowed his eyes at you. 

You inspected the drink once more before gripping the crystal glass tightly and slowly bringing it to your mouth. Your eyes flickered to his once more to gauge his reaction, but all that was there was eager anticipation - no reservations at all. 

Taking a deep breath, you rested the glass against your lips, tipped it back and swallowed the thick contents of the drink in an overindulgent gulp, making an effort to avoid your taste buds as it glided down your throat.

The reaction was instantaneous. 

You choked on the substance, doubling over and dry heaving as your body attempted to reject it. The burn was so intense, you thought that it was melting your insides, killing you slowly. Your eyes began to sting with tears as your gag reflexes were overworked, trying to rid your body of whatever toxins you just imbibed, but it had already settled into your stomach. 

The demon cackled at his own cruelty and your own suffering as he took the glass from you. His carelessness made you ball your fists in rage as you continued to try to breath through your coughing fit, bile rising up in your esophagus.

Flailing around, you made a move to run and grab some water or something to soothe the remaining burn in your throat, but Alastor had other plans. Pinning you back down to the desk with one hand, he used the other to aggressively cover your mouth, clamping down tightly.

You clawed at his glove in desperation to no avail, now realizing the gravity of the mistake you had made.

“Calm yourself, darling. Inhale through your nose and allow your senses to adjust. You’ll thank me for it.” 

Seeing no other option, you succumbed, shutting your eyes while tears fell down your face. Breathing deeply, the scent of his gloves invaded your senses, having a surprisingly calming effect on your nerves. “Good girl,” he cooed, stroking your hair in praise. “That’s it. Just like that.” 

After a few more moments of torture, your body relented and you were finally able to breathe without the feeling of pins and needles lining your throat.

Alastor kept a steady pressure over your mouth until he felt that you were in the clear before releasing you. His gaze was intense as he smirked at your shaky recovery. 

“It does wonders for the sinuses, doesn’t it?” he jeered. 

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Every word was spoken between a shallow breath, still inhaled through your nose while you slowly recovered. 

His eyes darkened at your jab, but he remained silent, leering at you while his smile widened to an impossible length, showcasing his fangs that seemed to be getting longer by the second. 

Just then, however, you were distracted by a buzzing sound. Whipping around, you tried to see where it was coming from but saw nothing. It was then you realized that it was inside of your own head. 

“Is something the matter?” Alastor sneered facetiously. 

Shaking your head, you seemed to have lost the capability to speak while something was happening to your body. The sudden change unnerved you as you struggled to make sense of it. A tingling sensation started to overwhelm you, numbing your organs from the inside out. Your eyes started to glaze over as you became more tranquil than you had been in ages. Whatever fear or discomfort you had was rapidly dissipating into nothing while you relaxed underneath the demon’s touch, who had been eagerly kneading your thighs, waiting for this very moment. 

With slurred words, you managed to ask, “What… wh-what’s happening to me?” Was the foul substance affecting you this way because you were human and he was already dead? Was this his not-so-subtle way of trying to kill you? Why the hell didn’t you think seriously about the repercussions before taking the damned drink?! Why the fuck did his very presence make you throw all of your inhibitions out the window?! Fuck! 

“My, my, my.” he purred, lifting your chin with his gloved hand, forcing you to meet his eyes. “It appears you’re having trouble handling your liquor, my dear.” 

He scooted forward, pulling on your legs to bring you even closer to him. Even with you seated on top of the desk, his torso was so long that rather than look down on him, you were practically eye-level while your legs wrapped around his waist as he nestled himself in between them. 

Your mind was in a haze, muddling any coherent thought or warning that may have been trying to break through. Nevertheless, whatever concerns you may have had were eliminated as soon as you took it upon yourself to lean forward and slump your arms onto his shoulders before dragging them down his front, running your fingers across his chest.

His body immediately went rigid and he made a sound of discomfort before leaning back and forcefully peeling your arms off of his torso. 

Before he could even say anything, a part of your prior nervousness revealed itself, causing you to jerk your hands away while your face reddened in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry. I know that y-you don’t like… um… touch… or, er… to be touched.” 

Much to your surprise, instead of pushing you away, he pulled you closer - so close that you could practically see your own reflection in the shine of his fanged smile. 

“You’re right. I don’t much care for that,” he divulged, rubbing small circles on your thighs with his thumbs, which sent shivers up your spine. “There are a great many things that I do not care for. However…” he trailed off, raising his hand to run a finger down your collarbone and in between your breasts. “I’m open to new experiences.” 

The look in his eyes was absolutely predatory as he gazed upon his prey, so easily there for the taking. “Oh how utterly delicious this is,” he uttered in awe, unbuttoning the top of your blouse easily with one hand. “And to think… all it took was one sip.” 

Oh, he had you. He had complete control and you knew it. You were putty in his hands, and you were willing to let him do whatever he wanted to do to you in this state of mind. If you were being honest with yourself, you had always felt a certain connection to the demon, but you never thought that it would go this far.

Just the thought of what he could do to you made your stomach clench as your fight or flight response tried to rise up and kick in, but it was too late for that, and you were too far gone. You were trapped beneath his heated stare as he held you in place, clicking his tongue in approval. 

Then, much to your absolute horror, you uttered something completely unprompted that never should have left your lips. “Soooo, you’re, like… not down to fuck anyone ever, right?”

What. The. Fuck. 

The moment the words were spoken, you froze, your eyes widening in shock and embarrassment only for a second before the liquid soothed your senses, making you relaxed and calm once more and not nearly as horrified as you would have been had you been sober. 

A ravenous grin split his face even further as he chuckled deeply, a wave of static covering his natural sounds. “Is that what you need?” he speculated in a gravelly voice. “Is that why you’re not afraid to be alone with me while everyone else cowers before me? You’re craving something you do not believe that I can satiate?” 

Biting your lip, you moaned softly at his words, rutting your hips forward instinctively, trying to earn some friction for yourself. 

Without realizing it, something smooth and firm wrapped itself around your wrist, which had been gripping the desk tightly. Your initial thought was that it had been Alastor’s hand, until you had remembered that he had both of his hands resting on your legs.

Instinctively, you attempted to pull your hand back, but the strange limb held you in place, keeping its tight hold around your wrist. “A-Alastor?” you questioned with uncertainty.

Finally looking down, your eyes widened in shock when you saw a writhing black tentacle wrapped around your forearm, working its way up to get a stronger grip. 

Your body jerked in reaction as you tried to scream, but no sound came out. Your breath stilled as panic tried to instill itself in your mind, shrouded by the effect of the drink, keeping you tame and compliant. 

Regardless of your attempts to escape, it’s iron grip was unrelenting. Finally, your body allowed you to react in the only way it could. Tears started to stream down your face at the horrifying sight. Air seemed to work its way through your lungs despite your frozen state of mind, causing your chest to heave up and down while your heart felt like it was about to leap out of your chest.

Alastor seemed completely enthralled with your reaction, inspecting and reflecting on every emotion that was etched into your face in the span of those few seconds that had felt like an eternity. His eyes lingered on your chest for a moment, relishing in the sound of your beating heart, the rate of it rapidly speeding up in reaction to his surprise. 

Other tentacles emerged from beneath the desk, flicking and writhing as they waited for their master’s commands. You could see now that they were ebony-colored, and incredibly lively, which made your body tremble.

Two of the tentacles wrapped around each of your legs, crawling upwards and replacing Alastor’s hands on your thighs, prying them apart while the other tentacles started wrangling themselves around your arms and waist. You lost track of how many there were, but there were more than enough to make you do whatever he wanted, regardless of how much you struggled.

Paralyzing fear was coursing through your veins like ice despite the haze enveloping your mind. However, the feeling of a wet appendage dragging itself across the palm of your hand alerted you, distracting you from the invasive tentacles.

Peering down, you choked on your own breath when you saw that Alastor’s tongue had elongated from his mouth and was licking slowly and sensually over your skin. The tenderness of his strokes gave you so many conflicted emotions on top of the craziness that you were already experiencing. 

He seemed to pick up on your internal struggle, glaring at you with a malevolent satisfaction. You could only imagine how you appeared to him in that moment with your flushed face and tousled hair from struggling against the black appendages.

“You look good enough to eat, my dear,” he hissed, the static in his voice more apparent than usual as he struggled to maintain his chivalrous persona. 

Meanwhile, the squirming tentacles were starting to get more invasive. Sheer terror was welling up inside your throat like bile, not knowing where this was going to lead. Before you could even register their actions, the tentacles were shredding your clothing, leaving your lower half bare apart from your panties.

Despite your anxiety, your body acted on instinct, arching your back, offering up everything you had to the Radio Demon and his appendages, desire and need bubbling to the surface of your murky thoughts. 

You hardly noticed the tentacle snaking down to your core, pulling aside the fabric and completely exposing you to Alastor’s heated gaze. Another tentacle crept across your abdomen, dipping lower so that it could circle itself around your sensitive bundle of nerves, caressing it vigorously. The sensation caused you to squirm and moan from the pressure. You tried to lean into the touch, but the weight of the tentacles kept you down as Alastor simply sat back in his chair in a casually relaxed position and watched in fascination with a predatory smirk on his face.

Before you could adjust to the immense pleasure, yet another tentacle slid underneath and teased your entrance before dipping inside, meeting no resistance whatsoever due to how worked up you had become. It slid further, crooking itself so that it was pressing against just the right spot. You couldn’t believe that this was actually happening and that this was something that you found yourself actually enjoying. You wanted to blame your reaction on the drink, but you knew that it was more than that. You had never felt a sensation like this before and you felt like you were going to explode in the best way.

The sound of his voice pulled you back to the present after having lost yourself in the bliss of his actions. “I… have a confession to make.” He sounded absolutely wrecked, and it made you whimper hearing him speak that way. 

“There’s just… something about you,” he continued as he watched you intensely. “And I couldn’t quite figure out what it was.”

The tentacles had picked up speed, causing you to throw your head back while your body convulsed with need. You could barely register his words anymore as he spoke with quiet severity. “You’re pure. Innocent.”

Pure? Innocent? Ha! If only he knew the filthy thoughts going through your head at that moment. 

“I want to _taint_ that innocence.”

Too late, pal.

“So, my dear. I have a question for you.” 

You held your breath, wondering what on earth he could be asking you at a time like this when you were sprawled out and completely exposed to him in an incredibly compromising situation. Why the fuck did this sound so alluring? It shouldn’t be. You should be terrified, trying your best to run for the nearest exit. He was a monster - capable of terrible things, and yet… you wanted to be there. 

“Do we have a deal?” 

Wait… what deal? Did you completely tune out part of the conversation? To be fair, that was highly likely due to what was currently occurring, but now was probably not the best time for selective hearing.

“Because I may have been a serial killer in real life, but tonight…”

Whoa. Hold up. What? 

“Tonight there’s only one thing I’m going to slay.” 

You held your breath as his words hung in the air, leaving behind a haunting silence in their wake that made you shiver with anticipation. 

“You.” 

Before you could even sense it, your release hit you like a tidal wave, washing over you entirely. You cried out shamelessly, digging your nails into the fleshy surface of the tentacles around your wrists as you shook violently with euphoric bliss. 

Barely waiting for you to come down from your high, the tentacles disappeared back to wherever they came from, leaving you alone with the smug demon. His egotistical narcissism filling the air was palpable. 

When you finally had the strength to sit up, your eyes met. His crimson orbs seemed to glare in the dimly lit room, causing you to practically swoon had you not been so dazed.

Finally, you regained some clarity and were able to speak coherently. He seemed eager to hear your thoughts as you opened your mouth to speak. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I know what you’re thinking. “Fuck that guy!” BUT... don’t riot just yet. 
> 
> Things aren’t always what they seem ;)
> 
> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	11. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Seduction

What a night.

The throbbing in your head was unyielding as you woke. Blinking your eyes in a daze, you rubbed the last remnants of sleep away with your fists before rolling onto your back with a groan.

Pained and disoriented, you eventually forced your eyes open, squinting into the red-tinted glare from the window. Sunlight had been a thing of the past. Instead, Hell was lit with fire and brimstone, which cast a permanent crimson glow throughout the Seven Rings.

Relieving a sigh, you murmured to yourself, "It was just a dream," before pressing your face into your pillow, noting how strangely familiar it smelled. It didn't smell like you. Where had you smelled that before? The scent was masculine, similar to woodlands mixed with rain and spices. 

You knew that smell. 

Flinging yourself upward, you choked on your breath in horror as you took in your surroundings, now wide awake. 

This wasn't your room.

Last night's events came crashing down on you like a ton of bricks, the effects similar to that of a cold shower, sobering you instantly.

Panic was coursing through your veins as your mind raced, trying to make sense of how you had gotten from the library to his bed, your memories seemingly lost. A sob wretched from your throat as you began to recall the assault, confusion and terror prevalent in the mix of emotions you were feeling.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" The Radio Demon emerged from the shadows in the far corner of the room, approaching you with an amused expression. "How are you feeling?" 

Instantaneous rage boiled to the surface, fracturing any hopes you had in appearing calm or indifferent to obtain the upper hand. "How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?!"

Alastor cocked a brow. "I would presume that you are experiencing a... oh, what's the word they use these days? 'Hangover'?"

If looks could kill, he would have been slain on the spot. Alastor appeared to be almost taken aback by your hostility as he examined your livid expression. Unshed tears threatened to spill over as your breath quickened. It was clear now what exactly you were feeling. Used, disgusted, and angry.

Had you not been so distracted by your own suffering, you might have noticed the apprehensive tilt of his head or the subtle concern in his gaze. Granted, it was difficult to truly determine anything that he was feeling behind that damned smile that never seemed to leave his face. It wasn't in his nature to be nurturing or caring in any way, so why would he even bother at this point? At least, that's what you told yourself.

The demon approached you, extending a helping hand. Wrenching yourself from beneath the blankets, you scrambled from the bed and took a defensive stance in front of him, cradling yourself with one arm while the other was outstretched, warding him off. "Don't. Touch. Me." It was a struggle to keep your tone steady as you swallowed back the tears in fear of appearing weak. Instead, you were forceful, your eyes blazing as you wished for nothing more than to watch him burn in the deepest, darkest pit of Hell. 

Confusion was etched in his features along with a hint of admiration. As he had openly admitted during your prior conversations, he enjoyed your brazen and stern disposition. You weren't a pushover by any means, and it was one of the reasons he took a liking to you.

"My apologies if I startled you. I was simply trying to aid you out of bed." His voice was infuriatingly calm. It enraged you that he could so easily appear unaffected. It was just another nail in his coffin lid that you intended to shut him in for the rest of eternity.

"After what you did to me?! You think that you can just assault me and then be all _helpful_?! Like nothing happened?!" 

"...'Assault'?" he dragged the word out like he was testing how it felt on his tongue. "I'm afraid I'm not following." 

It was a knee-jerk reaction. Drawing your arm back, you swung it towards him forcefully, fully intent on punching him square in the jaw before he caught your first effortlessly in a gloved hand. "Hmm. It appears that we’re getting nowhere. You'll have to forgive me for what I'm about to do, my dear."

Before you could retaliate, he used your current position to drag you forward, catching you off-guard so that you unintentionally fell into him. "Now, let's see what's troubling you," he murmured, securing you tightly against him. He then placed his other hand on the top of your head while his eyes glowed with power as he sifted through your memories, just as he had done before when you had first arrived.

Unlike the last time, and much to your horror, you were fully conscious as he sought what he was after in your mind. Last night's occurrence was something that you wanted to repress and keep locked away deep in your subconscious, and yet there you were, watching it unfold before your eyes like it had happened all over again. 

For the first time since you had met him, his smile faltered. The edges of his ever-present grin turned down into a downright scowl. Gone was the amiable optimism and amused goading. The displeasure that crept into the Radio Demon's face was vivid and fierce. His hold around you tightened, numbing your skin under the pressure.

When he finally released you, he said nothing, his expression implacable as you stumbled back, hating that you had to relive last night's experience for his own amusement.

Except he looked far from amused. He looked downright murderous. The air around him crackled threateningly with static as his eyes flickered in and out of their horrifying dial-shaped irises, giving you goosebumps. 

Catching himself, as quick as his smile faded, it had returned to its natural upward state as he digested what he had just seen, contemplating his response.

Finally, he spoke, his eyes dark and piercing. "What happened to you," he spoke slowly and dangerously softly, the underlying rage palpable, "Will not go unpunished." 

Releasing a disbelieving huff, you barked back, "Are you delusional? What makes you think that-" 

"Stop. Talking." His voice had taken on a vicious edge as he took a step towards you, his hands folded tightly behind his back in restraint. "Listen to me carefully, precious. It wasn't real. It was a farce. It appears you've fallen victim to quite a potent Mickey Finn. Your ignorance as a living and breathing human has been taken advantage of, and the salacious activities that you believe occurred were no more than an outlandish hallucination."

Your eyes widened, searching his face for any indication of deceit. It couldn't have been your mind playing tricks on you... could it? It had felt so real...

Distracted by the revelation, you hadn't noticed that he had closed the gap between the two of you and was now within arms reach. "As I have mentioned countless times before, I have no intention of harming you. Take comfort in the fact that I do have morals, limited as they may be, and I would never force myself on anyone. Any part of myself," he emphasized, probably referring to the tentacles. Awkward. 

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that." Your voice came out barely above a whisper, the intensity of your stare expressing your feelings more than words ever could.

After a moment of reflection, he answered, "No, I suppose not." He looked almost disappointed behind his sinister smile. "Perhaps I can prove it to you."

Terror urged you to run, but curiosity kept you in place as he loomed above you, somehow rendering you paralyzed as he reached out to you yet again. This time, you allowed him to make contact as he trailed a finger along your shoulder, testing the waters. "Summon my shadow." 

Eyeing him skeptically, you scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

You wanted to defy him, purely out of spite, but the look on his face convinced you otherwise. Without further protest and finally putting your practice to use, you concentrated on making his staff appear. With a wave of your hand, it manifested in your arms. It was thrumming with magic, making your skin tingle beneath its touch. You didn't think you would ever get used to that.

"Okay?" you sneered, still not understanding what that would prove. "What does your shadow have to do with anything?"

He glared back at you, as if insulted by your implied cynicism. You stiffened, even though you knew his tactics were always meant to unsettle and you didn't want to give him the satisfaction, you couldn't help your small reaction.

"He sees what I see," he finally divulged. How vague.

Rather than push him for more answers, you knew that he would decline until his shadow was present. Closing your eyes, you beckoned for the creature to come forth and reveal itself before the both of you. 

The microphone perched at the top of the staff shook for a moment as a layer had peeled off from the stem, curling around your fingers before expanding and forming into an eerily-shaped mass of transparent sable, eagerly glancing back and forth between its masters.

The Radio Demon stepped forward, his formal posture never wavering as he nodded to the shadow, communicating with him telepathically. The creature's grin grew sickeningly more sinister as it registered the unspoken commands.

Without warning, it leapt at you, surrounding you in darkness. Before you could even scream, your vision blurred and you were suddenly transported elsewhere.

* * *

"Hey, Al. You gotta minute?"

That voice... It sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place it yet. 

"Why, for you, Husker, I have an eternity." 

Wait a minute. This happened already. You remember this. 

As your vision cleared, you released a breath when you saw yourself standing with Charlie and Vaggie talking together in the hotel lobby. It was then you realized that you were viewing the memory from another perspective that wasn't your own. It was Alastor's.

His line of vision switched focus from you over to Husk who had beckoned him away from the scene. The two of them walked into an adjacent room, which appeared to be the kitchen.

Casually leaning up against the wall, Alastor gazed at Husk expectantly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Husk's voice was harsh and accusatory. 

"Why, I haven't the faintest-"

"Cut the bullshit." 

Tension filled the air as Alastor's eyes narrowed at Husk's equally threatening glare.

Not waiting for a response, Husk continued, "You've never shown interest in anyone. Ever. Not unless they were a means to an end. So what's the deal, Al? Why are you infatuated with the girl? What are you planning? It can't be anything good." 

"I'm just being hospitable," the Radio Demon explained with thinly veiled facetiousness. "As you can well imagine, this has been quite the adjustment for our young friend. Come now, Husker. Is it a crime to provide comfort and aid?"

"You've never cared about anyone before, let alone their comfort levels." 

"That's not entirely true," Alastor countered, raising a finger to emphasize his point. "I often find delight in causing incredible _discomfort_." 

The cat demon rolled his eyes before taking a deep and calming breath. "You know what I meant, you arrogant bastard. I'm not gonna stand here and argue semantics with you. Tell me the truth, or I'm outta here."

Alastor flexed his fingers in warning, which Husk had immediately noticed, but refused to back down. You noted that he was either incredibly brave, or had no regard for his own life as he challenged one of the most feared demons in Hell. 

"I have never lied to you, Husker." Just as the cat demon opened his mouth to argue, Alastor held up his hand to silence him. "I will admit that I am not always an open book, but I've never been untruthful. Not to you, old friend." His tone was wry but you weren't sure if he was joking, and by Husk's expression, neither could he.

Alastor outright laughed at his friend's scowl, angering the feline further. "I shit you not, Al. If I find out that you pulled me outta nowhere just to watch you sabotage the chance of returning a breather to where she belongs, I'll hurl you straight into the Seventh Ring myself."

The Radio Demon inclined his head, eyes crueler than you had ever seen them. "I hardly think that’s necessary," he replied coldly. "I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl. Here you scold me for supposedly showing uncharacteristic interest when you yourself are expressing abnormal compassion. I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say?"

A growl erupted from the cat. "I haven't lost my head! I'm just tired of inadvertently helping you fuck people over! I'm old and was happily retired until you 'volunteered my services' here. I don't really care about what happens to the girl. I care about what happens to _me_ when the other overlords, or worse, Lucifer finds out what you're up to. Because I know it's something. I've known you too long to buy into your bullshit."

Alastor was picking at his sleeve now, showing no interest whatsoever in their conversation any longer. "Curiosity killed the cat, Husker," he chided, a warning masked with malevolent pleasantness.

Husk's eyes flashed. "I'm already dead, you sanctimonious prick."

"Calm yourself and have a drink, my friend," Alastor insisted. With a twirl of his finger, a bottle of booze appeared on the counter next to the cat. Husk eyed it with interest before ignoring it, which must have taken a lot of willpower from what you knew about him. "You cannot fool me. I know that somewhere behind all of that fur and loathing is a heart, bitter as it may be." 

"I lost the ability to love years ago," he spat.

"And yet, here we are, having this discussion."

"Al, be straight with me," Husk practically pleaded. "Whatever insane plan you are concocting up in that certifiable brain of yours, don't get in over your head. I know you think you're indestructible, but you're not. Don't be an idiot." 

"I've indulged this conversation long enough. Trust me, my feline cohort. When the time is right, all will be revealed. Until then, be mindful of my privacy." His expression was downright feral, actually making you concerned for Husk's well-being.

Rather than be intimidated, Husk sighed deeply, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. "Fine, Al. Have it your way." 

Alastor was quiet for a moment, eyeing what was probably one of the very few friends that he had with consideration before he spoke again. "Must we argue? Come, you must show me how you managed to achieve a Full House with a joker in your hand. I'm sure it's a delightful tale."

Time somehow sped up during his retelling of his evening. You witnessed as he and Husk engaged in friendly banter while Husk showed off his poker and drinking skills. Though there was still a touch of hostility in the air, they were able to enjoy each other's company regardless. It was almost endearing to see Alastor enjoying himself with someone he considered a friend. 

The other thing you had noticed was that it had been hours that they spent together, which would have been while you were supposedly being assaulted in the library. 

After a few hands of poker, the two decided to pack it in for the night and were headed to their rooms. That's when they heard groaning coming from the library as they passed. 

"The fuck was that?" Husk asked aloud, his words slightly slurred from his excessive intake of alcohol. 

"Hmm..." Alastor hummed aloud. "Let's investigate, shall we?" 

Opening up the door to the library, they found you sprawled on the floor, unconscious and smelling very strongly of liquor. 

Husk chuckled at your inebriated state, having been in that situation many times himself. "Musta had a tough day. This wasn't your doing, was it?"

Alastor seemed offended by the accusation. "I assure you, I had no part in this." He tsked in disapproval, shaking his head in pity at you. "I suppose we should assist the poor thing." 

Husk narrowed his eyes at him. "Be careful, Al." His words had a double meaning. 

With a knowing smirk, the Radio Demon bent down and gathered your limp body in his arms as he lifted you with ease. "Sleep well, my friend," he called over his shoulder as he carried you effortlessly up the stairs, completely surpassing your room and continuing down the hall to what you had assumed was his own. 

He then used his powers to pull back the sheets on his bed before laying you down with uncharacteristic tenderness. You released a hiccup as you settled in, making him grin. 

Tucking you under the covers, he paused for a moment to stare at you as he stood tall next to the bed. His eyes took in every part of you before he hesitantly brushed back a piece of hair covering your face. He then grabbed a book from his nightstand and retreated to the far corner of the room, where he sat in a lounge chair, and silently began to read his book, seemingly perfectly content.

None of it made sense. If Alastor wasn't with you in the library, who were you with? Why would they trick you and make you think you were assaulted by Alastor? Also, why was Husk so worried about you? Better yet, why would Alastor just reveal to you his private conversation with Husk? Could you even trust that any of it was real? Wait... where did Alastor sleep last night? Did he even sleep? What was going on?!

The room suddenly went dark, pulling you out of the vision and throwing you back into the present. 

Alastor's shadow retreated from you, hovering beside you with a proud and equally wicked grin. You released a breath that you didn't realize you were holding as you forced yourself to meet Alastor's expectant gaze as he waited for validation. 

Underlying his suspicious demeanor and behind his obvious machinations was the undeniable fact that he was telling the truth. You couldn't explain how you knew. Something in the way he was looking at you told you everything you needed to know.

"T-that was... I mean, I can't... " The words were caught in your throat as you came to terms with what was right in front of you. "I could have sworn it was you..." You had to look away then, shame and embarrassment making your face flush.

"Hardly a complimentary comparison," he jeered spitefully. "So you assumed I was a sexual deviant intent on having my way with you after rendering you incapacitated?"

You looked up then and immediately wished you hadn't. Judging from the thinly-veiled darkness in his expression, he was genuinely insulted, and it made you sweat under his heated gaze.

"It was the work of a coward," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I hold myself in a higher regard. Should that be something I wanted to engage in, I would do so without the need to hinder your mind."

The surge of excitement that went through your body at his words made you sick. Even after what you had experienced, regardless of the fact that it wasn't even him that did it, something inside of you craved that part of him. You were demented. You were gross. You were-

"Don't think I haven't considered it." 

Your head shot up, your feelings of self-loathing interrupted by his admission. 

"C-considered what?" 

"Making you mine." 

Sucking in a breath, you tried to quickly collect yourself, desperately trying not to let him show the affects his words had on you. "You... you've already tried."

"Hmm, not quite," he cooed, taking a predatory step toward you. 

"Why would you even say that?" you stammered, trying to make sense of him. "I know that you don't have romantic partners. Intimacy doesn't interest you. We've already been through this." 

"Indeed. However, it interests you." 

"I mean... yeah. But first of all, you’re a cartoon. I don’t even understand the mechanics of our anatomy here. To be honest I’m not really sure if I want to go down that road. Even if we could… uh… do stuff, I can’t imagine that you would get any satisfaction out of it. No one wants to be used like that-"

"You presume to know what I want or what I will obtain from an amorous endeavor with you," he cut you off, still approaching you. Whether you were too stubborn or too terrified to move, your legs had refused to operate. It was probably the latter. "You see, I enjoy pleasure in many different forms. Engaging in physical intercourse for my own gratification? No. I do not fancy that in the slightest. Making you squirm and watching you beg, completely at my mercy when I make you come undone by my own hands? Undoubtedly."

The words didn't even get a chance to sink in before he descended upon you. Without warning or waiting for permission, his head dipped and he kissed you.

His lips were firm and soft against your own as he devoured you - as if he had something to prove. The kiss had been quite different from the awkward turned hungry one you'd had before. It took you by surprise in a way it shouldn't have. Then again, everything Alastor did took you by surprise, and you weren't sure if you were ever going to understand him or his actions. 

Acting on instinct, you clutched his jacket, drawing him closer to you as he responded in kind, wrapping one arm around your waist to hold you closer while the other cupped your cheek. You felt him smirk against your lips, like it was the kiss of a victor.

Reality slowly came crashing down, causing you to break the kiss, pulling back with a sigh. Alastor rested his forehead against your own for a brief moment, though you suspected it wasn't to catch his breath. Your body was still quivering, much to your chargin, so you stepped back to distance yourself. He released you without complaint, his crimson eyes locked onto your own as you collected yourself.

You had hoped that a change of subject would alleviate some of the intensity of the situation. "So, um... who would want to make me think it was you in the library last night? What was the point? Who has that kind of power?"

His posture stiffened so suddenly, it caught you off-guard, his face losing all traces of its earlier effervescence. The malignant veil was back in place and as terrifying as ever.

"I cannot yet say for certain," he began, the hostility in his voice evident as he smiled saccharinely, his eyes black voids in his pale face. "But I have an idea of where to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happening! Very curious to read about how you felt of this revelation of sorts. Also, are you relieved or upset by the fact that Alastor wasn't the one in the library? Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edited for continuity corrections - February, 2021


	12. The Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It's been awhile, huh? I hope this makes up for lost time <3 
> 
> Warnings: Awkward situations, manipulation, possessive behavior, frightening imagery

  
  
An absurd amount of information had made itself known to you in the past hour. There were so many things boggling your mind that your vision practically blurred from the headache it produced. To try and process everything was overwhelming at best. 

First of all, you thought that you had been seduced by Alastor… but you weren’t. As it turns out, it wasn’t even Alastor that caused the nightmare. The culprit was a mysterious entity, which made an already fucked up situation that much worse. Though Alastor had assured you that the exchange had been fabricated in your mind, you weren’t entirely sure if that was the case. It had felt so horrifyingly real. To chalk it all up to a drug-induced dream was nonsensical and yet, considering your environment, that could have absolutely been the case. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t negate the fact that you openly offered yourself to the two-dimensional demon. Or… did you? It didn’t feel right, but also, it felt oh so wonderful. The sexual tension that had been building up around Alastor since your arrival in Hell had finally come to a head, but you didn’t actually want that to happen… right? 

Ew, okay, ignoring the fact that you came off like a desperate dog in heat, you were still relieved when Alastor had revealed that it wasn’t actually him, which also kind of left you… disappointed? Fuck! You needed therapy!

Then, of course, there was the heart-warming flashback that Alastor had remarkably disclosed that allowed you to see a whole new side of Husk where he was actually defending your honor, but it also made Alastor out to be a power-hungry demon who cared little for anything else. To be fair, you already knew that about him, but it was still upsetting to hear him basically confirm it in his own not-so-subtle way. 

In addition, after all of that, he had somewhat confessed to finding you appealing and wanting to make you his, whatever the fuck that meant. And then he kissed you again! What fucked up game was he playing?! What kind of insane torture was this?! More importantly, why were you still drawn to him?! 

Your thoughts were loud and distracting. So much so that you weren’t even concentrating on where you were going as Alastor led you down one of the derelict streets of Hell, which you had learned was Pentagram City in the Pride Ring. 

Alastor kept a casual pace, his posture proper and also somehow relaxed as he clasped his hands tightly behind his back as he walked. As your troublesome thoughts became too much to bear on your own, you couldn’t stop yourself from breaking the silence with a question. 

“Uh, so… could you please share your suspicions regarding who would target me for something as weird and kinky as tentacle… er… shenanigans? You said you had an idea of who it might be, but you haven’t disclosed who. I also don’t understand why they wanted to make me think I was in that kind of situation. I’d like to know, please.” 

A moment of awkward quiet passed between you before he spoke. “There is no sense in sharing unless I am certain. Do not fret, the miscreant will be found and properly dealt with, I assure you.” 

His usual crisp and chipper tone was subdued. He actually sounded a bit weary. Your self-conscious response was to assume that his lack of energy was due to some form of regret for offering to help you. Your eyes lowered to the ground as you held your tongue, trying your best to hold back more questions in fear of what he might do when genuinely annoyed. Sadly, that lasted all of ten seconds. 

“I’d appreciate it if you were upfront with me about everything rather than continuously keeping me guessing. It’s no secret that you enjoy toying with people, but please, Alastor. This had better not just be some game to you. If you really want to help me, I’m grateful, but if you’re just bored and looking for entertainment, you’re even more fucked up than I thought and you can forget about our deal.” 

The comment sparked provocation, which caused him to cease walking immediately before he slowly turned around to face you. The sudden movement caught you off guard, nearly causing you to trip and plow right into him, but you managed to keep your balance as you bent your neck back to peer up into his blazing eyes, noting how intimidating his height truly was. 

“Sweet girl,” he began, his voice low with crackles of distortion, causing goosebumps to crawl up your arms. “I would be dishonest if I said that the undertone of trepidation you are so desperately trying to hide wasn’t utterly delectable.” He leaned forward then, so close that you could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. “However, there is no reason to question my allegiance. You have indeed been targeted by one of Hell’s own and I have taken it upon myself to ensure your safety. You’re no good to anyone dead. I am simply holding up my end of the bargain as any gentleman would. As for our venture, why should it not be a source of fun? After all, the world's a stage! And the stage is a world of entertainment!” 

Gawking at him, you blinked a few times, lost for words as he widened his grin, causing his red eyes to shift into horizontal crescent-shaped slits, which made his appearance even more sinister. Was this haunting, powerful creature with the face of nightmares really willing to put himself in harm's way to keep you safe? Was it just to make sure that he could go back to Earth with you or did it have anything to do with his weird fondness towards you? Either way, it was vexing, leaving you with a sense of unease. 

Satisfied with your lack of response, the Radio Demon smoothly turned back around without another word and resumed his brisk pace once again. 

Thinking out loud, you murmured more to yourself than to him, “I’m just baffled. What does it accomplish to put that in my head? Why would they think that would have any kind of impact?” 

“The delinquent is not at fault for the carnal scenario displayed in your mind. It was already there.” 

You halted. Alastor, upon hearing your footsteps abruptly stop, paused his stroll and turned his head slightly to flash an incredulous grin. 

“Come again?” 

Sensing your bemusement, he turned to fully face you, his expression stoic. “You were essentially poisoned. However, the concoction was not meant to kill you. The drink contained juice from what you would refer to as the ‘forbidden fruit’ picked from the Tree of Knowledge. Humans experience different reactions based on how much of the liquid is imbibed. It appears that the amount you took resulted in showcasing one of your most deeply rooted desires and creating a mental manifestation. The illusion that transpires is not always so… venereal.”

The seconds passed like hours as you put the pieces together of his explanation, finally understanding the subtext of his words. When it clicked, the blood drained from your face as you avoided his gaze. Shame and humiliation welled up inside of you, causing you to choke on your own breath as you tried to calm yourself before you could manage to form words. 

“So… what I saw… and what  _ you _ saw in my head… that was-” 

“A product of your own inception? Indeed.” 

“A-and that kiss after? You were…” 

“Testing a theory.” The thinly-veiled elation in his voice caused you to look up at him once again. The mischief in his eyes and the salacious grin he adorned made you want to crawl under a rock and cease to exist. “Don’t worry, darling. No harm, no foul.” 

You could only manage to gape at him, not having the slightest clue on how to respond. 

Luckily, Alastor was not feeling particularly patient and had turned back to continue on his path. You closed your eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to collect yourself before following his lead, pretending like you hadn’t just experienced the most embarrassing moment of your life.

Keeping a few paces behind him, you were distracted by hissing emerging from the alleys you had passed. Peering into the darkness, you were met with several pairs of glowing orbs blinking back at you. 

Glancing behind you, it was then you noticed that you and Alastor had attracted a following of little red creatures with black horns and spiked tails. They each seemed to be carrying weapons, which were an array of knives, spears, rope, and other random objects that they could find. 

“Um, Alastor?” you murmured tensely. 

“Yes, darling?”

“Are those things dangerous?”

“Hmm?” he glanced back halfheartedly. Upon seeing the group of creatures that had surrounded the two of you, he stopped. His eyes hardened in understanding as his gaze flickered from you to the surrounding creatures. The situation seemed to be a new concept for him. He was never the prey, always the predator. He wasn’t used to being burdened with looking after a fragile human life, though you could tell he raged for the hunt. 

Before you could even blink, he savagely tugged you forward, wrapping his arms around you and enveloping you completely. Your automatic response was to struggle, pushing against his chest to alleviate the uncomfortable proximity, but something about the way he held you against his large frame felt comforting. It was as if he was offended by the implication that someone would dare even consider touching what was his. Your throat clenched at the overwhelming scent of him so close to you. How was it possible to smell like raw power? 

His body started to tremble, causing you to glance up instinctively. You had regretted it instantly. 

His fangs had protruded from his mouth while his jaw seemed to dislocate itself. The sound of his bones popping out of place made you cringe. His crimson eyes blackened into the familiarly threatening dials and his antlers grew in height and length in a terrifying display. You hated when he transformed into the horrifying beast before you. It was downright haunting, but you understood that it was a display of power. It was a silent threat to anyone who dared defy him, and it worked every time. 

The small gremlin-like beings took one look at his ghastly transformation and scattered in a heap of whimpers and screeches, leaving no trace that they had ever been actively planning your assassination. Alastor quickly returned to his favorable condition, finally releasing you before fixing his hair and brushing off his coat absentmindedly like he hadn’t just effortlessly contorted into a nightmare in physical form. 

“Filthy scavengers,” he seethed, taking a moment to inspect you. “Be mindful of threats, dearest.” With that, he extended his arm as an invitation for you to grab ahold of it. 

Still shaking, you interlocked your arm with his and remained silent as he led you further to his intended destination. 

A few minutes later, you had arrived at what appeared to be a run-down metaphysical shop. “This looks… quaint,” you commented dryly, trying to mask your apprehension with false sincerity.

Expecting to walk right in, you were taken aback when Alastor released your arm and motioned for you to go no further. “I’ll only be a moment. You may wait here until I return.” 

You scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Less than five minutes ago there was a mob eying me like a piece of meat and now you want to leave me out here by myself? Are you purposely throwing me to the wolves?”

His head slowly tilted and he arched an amused brow as he regarded you. “Have you already forgotten? Use the staff, sweetheart!” 

Without another word, he entered the store, leaving you behind to brood over your own frustration of the callous demon. 

Just as before, you cleared your mind and imagined the staff in your hand once again. Each time you conjured it, the easier it became. Once the staff had emerged you called upon his shadow to accompany you. The black shadow crawled out of the staff and looked to you expectantly as if waiting for a command. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you explained, “Um, Alastor is running an errand. He said he’ll be back in a bit. I guess if you don’t mind, you can just hang around until he’s finished?”

The shadow blinked at you, showing no indication that it heard nor understood you, but after a moment of awkward silence, it morphed into an obscure shape and fell to the asphalt, crawling towards your feet and settling around your own shadow. You assumed that meant he was alert and watching over you without being too obvious. 

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t the broad who got away.” 

Your breath hitched as you twirled around to see Angel Dust approaching you, appearing unharmed, much to your relief. “Angel! I’m so glad you found me! I was worried!”

“Worried about me? Nah, I ain’t fuckin’ stupid. Once Smiles showed up, I amscrayed. I know better than to get between those mooks when they’re at each other’s throats like that. I figured, eh, what’s one little brawl gonna cause, ya know?” 

Worrying your lip, you mumbled, “I’m sorry Valentino hit you. I didn’t think that-”

“Look,” he cut you off, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one before taking a long drag. “Big Vee don’t fuck around. You got your meeting, and now you owe me one. You got it?”

Swallowing hard, you replied, “Yeah. Um. Got it.” 

He considered you for a moment before rolling his eyes and huffing dramatically. “Alright, alright. I get it. Yous didn’t know what you were gettin’ into. I might have hoped bringin’ you to Mista Valentino would earn me some good favor, but whatever. You made it out alive.” 

You met his mock indifference with a scowl. “Gee, thanks for the overwhelming concern.” 

“I’m not your babysitter,” he snapped back, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Nobody forced you to go, toots. You made that choice all on your own.” He flicked the cherry from the cig and crossed one set of his arms before looking you over. “But… you know. I’m not completely devastated over the fact that you’re okay, or whatever.” 

Aw. A genuine moment of affection. Whatever Charlie saw in him, clearly she was onto something. 

The sound of the shop door opening drew your attention. Your brief exchange of tenderness was short-lived at the sight of Alastor’s glare directed at the spider demon. “Well. If it isn’t you?” The static in his voice crackled dangerously as a low hum emerged around you. 

“Uh… Heya, deer daddy,” Angel greeted awkwardly, flinging his cigarette aside and taking an instinctive step back. “Lookin’ good! You seem a little upset-” 

Angel Dust was silenced by Alastor’s hand wrapped around his throat, his descent upon him so quick, you had felt the air whisk past you rather than saw Alastor move. The Radio Demon thrust the spider against the wall of the shop, his demeanor absolutely lethal. “Why don’t you explain the reasoning behind your careless venture with our human guest?” His claws punctuated his disdain. “Hmm?”

Angel’s arms flailed wildly, trying to release himself from the unyielding grip of the Overlord. “Alastor, stop!” you shouted, not sure what you could do to help. “You’re hurting him!” 

“That’s the point, my dear,” he hissed, squeezing once more for emphasis before releasing his hold. Angel fell harshly to the ground, coughing violently while scrambling back to distance himself. 

Keeping your eyes on the fuming Radio Demon, you cautiously moved to stand beside Angel, carefully helping him to his feet. “What’s the matter with you? I already told you, I asked him to take me there! There’s no reason for you to go all psycho on him!” 

Angel Dust was trembling, his face even paler than it previously was, but still he managed to croak out, “I don’t want any beef, Al! I was just helpin’ the broad out!” 

Alastor regarded him impassively, sneering at the spider’s defense. His entire aura demanded compliance that you had to be mindful of. 

Reaching up to place a hand on Angel’s shoulder due to the height difference, you plead with Alastor. “Please, just cut him some slack? It was a mistake. We all make them. He’s my friend.” 

The calm and collected demeanor Alastor held shattered as his eyes switched to their creepy dials. “A ‘friend’, is he?” He spat the word out like it tasted bitter on his tongue. “How carelessly you cast that reverence on such a debased individual.” 

“Don’t be mean,” you argued as you released Angel, daring to move closer to Alastor. You weren’t impervious to his glare geared at the spider, hardly regarding you at all, but you chose to ignore it. You desperately hoped that he would calm down. This was the cruelest that you had ever seen him, and you didn’t like it at all. 

“Uhhh… what’s going on?” Charlie’s voice cut through the tension instantly, as she exited the limousine that had pulled up beside you. Vaggie exited shortly behind her, a scowl on her face while Charlie looked around to assess the situation. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Peachy, babe,” Angel Dust mumbled, rubbing his tender throat. 

“How did you find us?” you asked, a bit dumbfounded. 

Vaggie huffed sarcastically. “You’re the only living human in all of Hell. Word travels fast. As soon as we heard that you were openly walking the streets with the Shitlord, we came to make sure you were okay.” 

“We’re fine,” you lied, glancing over to Alastor who had an indifferent expression mixed with his disingenuous grin. “Aren’t we, Alastor?”

The Radio Demon shifted his posture and straightened his monocle before replying in a falsely sweet tone. “Are we?” You plead silently with him to spare Angel Dust from his wrath, but you weren’t sure if he was picking up on it. He seemed… off. He wasn’t this angry before he went into the shop. Maybe his temperament didn’t have anything to do with Angel at all… 

“Maybe we should get out of here?” Charlie suggested, her eyes darting around nervously. “I really don’t think it’s safe for you to be out here.” 

You nodded your head, taking a step toward the limousine when Alastor suddenly appeared right next to you, his sudden shift unnerving you almost as much as it terrified you. He placed a hand on your shoulder and casually spoke, “I’m afraid we’ve made prior arrangements.” 

Vaggie spun her dagger dangerously around her fingers, her heated gaze boring into the Radio Demon while Charlie looked taken aback. “What kind of arrangements?” the princess inquired doubtfully. 

“Pardon our haste, but I must insist we cut this bull session short,” he declared, ignoring Charlie’s question. “We will reconvene at another time.” 

“Alastor,” Charlie urged, exchanging nervous glances between her girlfriend, you, and Angel Dust. “I really think we should talk before making any rash-” 

A piercing shriek had cut through the air, causing everyone to cover their ears and recoil at the intensity of it. It was like nothing you had heard before. It sounded like a banshee mixed with dial-up internet if it were filtered through an old stereo. Daring to look up, you saw that the sound was coming from Alastor who looked like he’d been possessed by a satanic entity. It was almost as bad as when he shifted into his nightmare-self. 

Finally, an angry voice cut through the static. “Knock it off!” 

The horrifying sound instantly died out, allowing you to lower your hands, though a faint ringing remained as you peered over to the limousine to see Husk stumbling out, looking very cross. 

“The fuck is your problem?!” he growled at Alastor, staring daggers at him. 

Alastor flashed his teeth in an even bigger smile, curled in such a way that not only signified that he was in a foul mood, but that he was, in fact, royally pissed off. What the fuck happened in that shop?


End file.
